By your side
by Madymad
Summary: En arrivant à Forks, ma seule envie était de me fondre dans la masse, devenir invisible en somme. Cependant, je crois que l'univers s'est evertué à m'entourer de personnes plus aptes les unes que les autres à faire vaciller ses convictions. Sans parler d'un engrenage mortel qui menace de se déclencher à tous moment... J'attire définitivement trop l'attention. Rated T au cas où!
1. Premier contact

**Bonjour et bienvenue à tous!**

 **Je vous présente donc ma première fanfiction longue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!**

 **Madymad**

Alice POV

Nous étions tous dans le salon à parler, rire, chamailler. Depuis quelques minutes, je me tenais en retrait et les observais, j'étais totalement heureuse de cette façon. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, mon esprit fut doucement emporté par la brume familière qui précédait mes visions.

Un visage, juste un visage. Jamais je n'eus une vision aussi courte. La jeune fille avait des cheveux blancs, courts et en bataille. Un visage pâle et fin, légèrement anguleux, de grands yeux bleus délavés ainsi qu'une bouche pleine mais boudeuse. C'était tout. Elle n'avait aucune expression particulière, ne faisait rien de particulier et rien dans l'arrière-plan ne donnait aucun indice supplémentaire. J'étais particulièrement troublée, voir même frustrée.

J'échangeai un regard avec Edward, lui non plus ne comprenait pas le sens de cette vision. L'idée de laisser les choses se faire d'elle-même me traversa l'esprit, mais le regard d'Edward était sans appel, la fille pourrait être un danger potentiel pour la famille, il valait mieux mettre tout le monde en garde. Je savais qu'il avait raison.

Elara POV :

J'étais allongé en travers de mon lit, l'esprit perdu, le regard dans le vide quand j'entendis ma cousine m'appeler de sa voix nasillarde. Mes yeux papillonnèrent pendant plusieurs secondes et j'eus des difficultés à disperser le brouillard confortable qui paralysait mes pensées et m'empêchait de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Tess, ma cousine, voulait absolument m'emmener-me traîner- distribuer les invitations pour son anniversaire à travers tout Forks -Ô joie !- et pourquoi n'attendait-elle pas la rentrée qui soit dit en passant est dans trois jours ? Ou même mieux, pourquoi ne les envoyait-elle pas par la poste ? Tout simplement parce que celle-ci veut profiter de l'occasion pour se pavaner -je me sens d'humeur Rogue aujourd'hui- avec son -affreux- mini Cooper rose bonbon, qu'elle a eu trois semaines avant le dit anniversaire -à force de cris, pleures, chantages- dans tout Forks.

Je m'arrêtai brutalement au milieu des escaliers, frappé par une évidence qui m'étais totalement passé par-dessus la tête, enfin disons plutôt que cela ne m'avait pas frappé avant du fait que je n'écoute qu'à moitié -on reste optimiste- les niaiseries de Tess. Bref cette évidence pouvait être résumée par une simple addition : Volonté de montrer sa voiture + moi = ?

Haa haa je vois les petits génies donc oui effectivement cela voulait donc dire que je vais devoir monter dedans -Si si je me voyait bien courir après- Ma motivation concernant cette petite sortie était déjà nulle avant, mais là, on est dans le négatif.

Je haussai les épaules et continuai mon interminable descente d'escalier en me disant que de toute façon Tess serait confrontée de toute façon à mon mutisme et qu'avec un peu de chance, elle me lâcherait la grappe.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine ou m'attendais ma chère cousine qui tapait du pied d'impatience.

_ T'aurais pu te dépêcher ! Non mais t'as vu tes cheveux ? Arrange-toi et rejoins-moi dans la voiture ! Dit-elle d'un ton agacé.

Je soupirai et me tournai vers un miroir -Il y en a un par pièce, narcissisme bonjour !- mes cheveux étaient… Comme d'habitude, je suppose, désordonnée avec une certaine tendance à aller contre la gravité terrestre, rien d'anormal quoi ! C'est donc avec une motivation extrême que je sortis de la maison afin de rejoindre la voiture de Tess. Il pleuvait aujourd'hui, temps tout à fait normal pour Forks d'après les dires, tant mieux j'ai une sainte horreur de la chaleur.

A peine ai-je eu le temps de m'installer que Tess critiquait à nouveau mes cheveux. Totalement blasée -pour changer- je décidai de ne même plus essayer de me concentrer sur ses mots et me retranchai dans mes pensées.

La matinée passa avec lenteur, mais je me prêtai à l'exercice et jouai mon rôle de bête de foire à merveille. Car oui, je n'étais pas dupe, le but de la manœuvre était autant de montrer la voiture que la cousine française bizarre qui venait d'arriver. Et c'est ainsi que je fus présenté à la moitié de Forks -je n'exagère à peine- cependant, je tenu ma parole et restai enfermé dans mon mutisme pendant toutes les visites, ça empêchera sûrement que trop de personne viennent me parler à la rentrée -l'espoir fait vivre- mon comportement n'était pas cool ? Fallait quand même avouer pour ma défense que l'on m'avait présenté l'élite des décérébré donc je ne loupais pas grand-chose.

Tess me fit savoir que l'on mangeait au Diner's avec l'une de ses amies Lauren. Lorsque celle-ci nous eûmes rejoint, elle me regarda avec le nez tellement retroussé de dédain que je ne pus supprimer un sourire en coin moqueur devant son visage déformé et me demandai si je ne l'avais pas snobé dans la matinée.

Le repas terminé, j'attendis patiemment le moment salvateur ou l'on rentrera chez ma tante et ou je pourrais m'enfermer tranquillement dans ma chambre. Mais pour que cela se produise, fallait-il encore que les deux pies cessent de jacasser. Afin d'estimer le temps qu'il me restait à attendre, je me concentrai vaguement sur leur conversation. Celle-ci portait d'ailleurs sur 3 personnes qui passaient sur le trottoir d'en face, enfin en particulier sur le seul représentant du genre masculin qui en faisait partit, bien qu'elles ne purent s'empêcher de lancer quelques pics injustifiés au sujets des femmes l'accompagnant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les contempler à mon tour tant leurs beautés était saisissante. Soudainement -ce mot détruit tellement toute tentative d'instaurer un quelconque suspense- Tess et Lauren semblèrent avoir une idée ! Quelle idée me demanderez-vous ? Bah honnêtement, je n'en savais rien, j'admirais la vue donc je n'avais pas écouté.

Les deux filles traversèrent la rue en dandinant des fesses de manière peut gracieuse -comparé au groupe qui était passé avant. Elles étaient à mi-chemin lorsque je me décidai d'aller y jeter un œil. Je les vis de loin interpeller le groupe qui avait commencé à bifurqué sur une rue perpendiculaire, je m'arrêtai à-+ l'angle de des deux rues, à quelques mètres de Tess, juste assez près pour l'entendre minauder au garçon aux cheveux cuivrés :

– Edward, commença-t-elle pleine de confiance, avec une voix qui se voulait aguicheuse, je fais mon anniversaire le 15 septembre et j'aimerais t'y inviter, dit-elle avec un grand sourire au jeune homme, certaine qu'il devrait se sentir honoré de sa demande, bien sûr tes frères et sœurs peuvent venir, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter devant le manque de réaction de celui-ci.

Le dit Edward sembla soupirer -et surtout se demander pourquoi ça tombait sur lui- et répondu d'une voix douce et chaude, mais qui eut quand même pour effet de doucher sévèrement l'ego de Tess -vu l'espace qu'il prend cet égo, faudrait lui trouver un nom- :

– Non merci, désolé, dit-il avec une politesse toute relative accompagné d'un sourire tordu.

Je vis le visage de Tess se décomposer et fut saisi par le contraste intéressant de ses joues rouge pivoine et du reste de son visage qui défiait la pâleur de son interlocuteur. Lauren, quand à elle, avait tout simplement été mise sur pause, la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfaite -pitié laissez la comme ça, elle est silencieuse- Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer devant le tableau ridicule qu'offraient Tess et Lauren face à la beauté surnaturel des personnes qui se trouvaient face à elle. Edward et ce qui semble être ses sœurs -puisque je ne connais que son nom- semblèrent remarquer ma présence puisque trois paires d'yeux dorés convergèrent de concert sur ma personne. Je restai un instant fasciné par leurs beautés avant de remarquer que Tess me criait dessus et dû à regret terminer ma contemplation.

– Non mais pourquoi tu rigoles ? T'as pas dit ou écouter quoi que ce soit de la journée et maintenant, tu te fous de ma gueule !?

Je sentis qu'elle en avait pour un moment vu la façon dont elle s'était lancée, je décidai par conséquent de l'interrompre, ça ne me donnerait pas plus de cinq secondes, mais c'était toujours ça.

– Au fait Tess! Je te remercie de m'avoir invité à t'accompagner aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas d'être venu finalement !

Je fis un énorme sourire forcé à Tess et à Lauren, lançai un dernier regard en direction des autres et me dirigeai vers la voiture avec nonchalance, mais, de façon assez rapide pour être sûr d'être dans les temps.

J'étais couché en travers sur mon lit, toujours habillé, je n'avais pas bougé depuis mon retour avec Tess, ni pour manger, ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autres, perdu dans mes pensées, je sentais le sommeil m'envahir, juste avant que celui-ci m'emporte, je me souvins du regard doré des Cullen -car oui maintenant, je connaissais leurs noms- et de l'expression de leurs visages que je ne pouvais identifier quand ils avaient posé les yeux sur moi.


	2. Rapprochement

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

 **Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leurs favoris ou qui l'on follow, ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

 **Je tiens à dire aussi que si vous avez un(e) remarque/question/conseil/critique positive comme négative et bien n'hésiter pas à me le dire, je ne mords que très rarement!**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe !**

 **Naturellement, Twilight et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer sinon je ne publierais pas sur ce site ! Seule Elara et deux/ trois autres personnages m'appartiennent !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Elara POV

Les trois jours qui me séparaient de la rentrée étaient passés avec une lenteur confortable, je n'avais quitté ma chambre seulement pour deux repas -histoire de montrer que j'étais toujours en vie- j'avais passé le reste du temps dans mon lit à lire et écouter de la musique, je m'étais d'ailleurs rapidement rendu compte qu'il me faudrait acheter plus de livre, n'ayant pas emmené la totalité de ma bibliothèque à Forks -ils en auraient tiré une tronche à l'aéroport- je décidai par conséquent de m'y rendre en cour de semaine.

Habillée et coiffée -comme j'ai pu, pour le dernier point- je quittai ma chambre et dévalai les escaliers, j'étais presque enthousiaste de sortir de la maison, je fis un signe de la main à ma tante qui me le rendit mollement et quittai la maison. Je retrouvai avec plaisir ma Van Van 125 jaune, la seule chose encombrante que j'avais demandé à faire venir par bateau, c'était loin d'être la moto la plus classe existante, mais au moins je pouvais rouler presque partout avec. Sur le chemin du lycée, je me rendis compte à quel point rouler m 'avait manqué et me promis silencieusement de sortir un peu plus souvent -histoire d'avoir un peu moins l'air d'une larve-. Arrivée au lycée, je me rendis a l'accueille chercher mon emploi du temps et je me plantai devant la salle de classe avec un livre ouvert en attendant le début de mon cours d'histoire.

Le cours d'histoire passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, n'ayant jamais étudié la guerre de sécession, je dus prendre une grande quantité de note afin de combler ce terrible manque de culture. La matinée suivie son fil avec un cours d'anglais, d'espagnol puis de math – ou je me suis affalée sur la table et j'ai comatée jusqu'à la sonnerie et enfin, ce fut l'heure de la pause déjeuné. Je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais esquiver les regards curieux des autres élèves mais, je pouvais toujours essayer d'éviter -fuir- les plus hardis avec plus ou moins de succès à l'entre cours mais, que les choses se compliqueraient davantage à la pause déjeuné.

Pour ma propre tranquillité, je décidai de prendre un fruit et une boisson au réfectoire et de me poser dans un couloir de préférence pas trop loin de mon prochain cours. A mon grand dam, j'étais obligé de traverser toute la longueur du réfectoire pour rejoindre la sortie. Je décidai donc de mettre la capuche de mon sweat-shirt histoire de cacher mes cheveux -j'ai les cheveux blancs- afin de faciliter mon infiltration au sein du réfectoire et qui sait, je passerais peut être inaperçu -on y croit tous- d'ailleurs j'ai à peine le temps de faire deux pas que j'entendis une voix masculine dire quelque chose comme « Allez ! Je vais lui parler ». Bon, la mission d'infiltration est compromise à ce stade, mais, peut être que si je fuis assez rapidement... Ah non ! Voilà qu'il gueule mon nom -il à la voix qui porte en plus- pressentant qu'il était sur le point de beugler d'avantage et voulant minimiser les dégâts, je préférai rendre les armes et me retourner dans sa direction. Il était grand, blond, avait un sourire un peu idiot et semblait par-dessus tout pétrit de bonnes intentions -ce qui me plongea dans un état proche de la nausée- il se rapprocha de moi, son sourire s'agrandit davantage et dit :

– Salut, tu dois être Elara ? Je suis Mike Newton, ravis de faire ta connaissance, ça te dirais de t'asseoir avec nous pour déjeuner ? Demanda-t-il d'une traite, et ce, avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme, tout en me tendant sa main.

Je restai un moment sans réagir, essayant de déterminer si je pouvais tourner les talons et l'ignorer sans aucun scrupule ou pas. Il avait des yeux de chien battu. C'est bon, j'allais essayer de répondre un truc -oui j'ai pitié de lui-, ma bonté me tuera -ou bien ma modestie, je ne sais pas trop- je baissai les yeux sur sa main tendue, décidai de l'ignorer puis le regarda dans les yeux :

– Désolé Newton, je préfère manger seule, dis-je d'une voix un peu rauque qui camouflait cependant bien mon agacement.

– Ne sois pas timide ! S'exclama-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant davantage -est ce humainement possible?-, tu ne nous dérangeras pas et appelle moi Mike !

Bon, j'avais dû masquer un peu trop mon agacement, je décidai donc de dire la chose un peu plus clairement afin d'éviter d'autres malentendus.

– Non, tu n'as pas bien compris, on dirait, commençais je en soupirant, je ne suis pas timide et honnêtement, c'est plutôt vous qui allez me déranger, c'est pourquoi je vais manger seule, terminais je d'un ton glacial.

J'avais été totalement désagréable, mais j'eus au moins la satisfaction de lui faire ravaler son sourire de bisounours. Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, je tournai les talons et continuai mon chemin vers la sortie sans remarquer une tablée d'yeux pointée dans ma direction.

Je mis plusieurs minutes à trouver la salle dans laquelle mon prochain cours aurait lieu. Une fois arrivé, à ma destination, je m'assis à même le sol, pris un bouquin et mordis ma pomme. J'étais plongée dans le dis livre lorsque la sensation désagréable d'être épiée m'envahit. Je levai instinctivement les yeux et découvris un jeune homme aux cheveux blond miel et aux yeux dorés assis en tailleur juste devant moi. Je n'avais absolument pas remarqué son arrivé, mais je m'y cela sur le fait de mon inattention presque pathologique présente lorsque je suis plongée dans un livre. Je n'avais aucun doute sur son appartenance à la famille Cullen. Tess avait fait un topo dessus, une fois calmée, lors du retour de notre sortie, ils avaient tous été adoptés par le Docteur Cullen et sa femme, mais je ne m'expliquais pas la couleur de leurs yeux qu'ils avaient tous en commun -du moins pour ceux que j'avais rencontré- nous nous observâmes en chien de faïence pendant un moment et je ne pus manquer le mélange de curiosité et d'étonnement qui luisait dans ses yeux et ne sus comment l'interpréter. Je venais de décider que la raison pour laquelle il me regardait ainsi ne m'importait pas et m'apprêtait à me replonger dans mon livre quand il m'adressa la parole :

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda-t-il, mal assuré.

Honnêtement, si sa voix n'était pas aussi douce, je me serais senti un peu agressée. Mais bon vu le ton employé, il semblerait que ce soit un handicapé social du même calibre que moi, donc je lui pardonnai pour cette fois.

– Les métamorphoses de Kafka, répondis-je d'une voix neutre.

Je le regardais acquiescer doucement, il semblait pensif. Je vis qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose donc je replongeai rapidement ma tête dans mon livre. Cullen ou pas, je n'ai pas envie d'être sociable. La sonnerie retentit, je vis du coin de l'œil que le Cullen -c'est pas comme s'il s'était présenté- s'était relevé, je suivis donc le mouvement -pas envie de me faire piétiner par les autres élèves- le professeur arriva rapidement et ouvrit la salle. Je lui refilai mon papier à faire signer et il me dit sans relever la tête de m'asseoir à côté de M. Hale. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander avec le plus de « gentillesse » possible qui pouvait bien être M. Hale quand le Cullen se planta devant moi :

– C'est moi, dit-il de sa voix douce mais toujours mal assuré tout en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Je fronçais les sourcils, perturbé avant de réaliser que Tess avait dit un truc comme quoi il y en avait deux avec des noms de familles différents -comme quoi j'écoute ce qu'elle dit de temps à autres- et le suivit jusqu'à l'avant-dernier rang, il me fit signe de m'installer au fond, ce que je fis sans rechigner -toujours prendre le coté chauffage/fenêtre quand on en a l'occasion- et sortit de quoi prendre quelques notes. J'aimais beaucoup les cours de littérature avancés, mais remarquai que j'avais déjà lu la plupart des livres présents dans la bibliographie que le professeur nous avait fourni, je fus donc un peu déçu. J'eus beaucoup de difficultés à me concentrer sur le cours, les regards appuyés et indiscret de certains élèves y était certainement pour quelque chose et je sentis que le Néant gagnait du terrain en moi. Je n'avais pas envie d'être ici ni nul part ailleurs non plus pour être honnête, je voulais juste ne pas me faire remarquer, être invisible en somme. Étrangement, le Néant sembla disparaître d'un coup et fut remplacé par un calme déconcertant, à vrai dire cela faisait plusieurs mois que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi détendu. Je ressentais. Je décidai de ne pas lutter contre cette douce sensation et je fermai les yeux, me laissant rattraper par mes nuits agitées qui me privaient de tout repos.

– Elara ! Appela une voix douce.

La seule chose que je savais était qu'actuellement, j'étais bien et que j'avais envie de continuer à être bien donc par instinct, j'ignorai la voix. Sauf que celle-ci était persistante. Mais je décidai d'être persistante également et de continuer à l'ignorer. Sauf que la voix, elle avait une main et que cette main était en train de secouer mon épaule. Forcer de déclarer forfait, j'ouvris les yeux afin de découvrir l'identité du malotru qui osait troubler mon sommeil si paisible afin de lui gueuler dessus. J'eus à peine le temps de me demander ce que foutait M. Hale -à défaut de mieux- dans ma chambre que je me rendis compte que non seulement, j'étais assise mais en plus dans un tout autre lieu que ma chambre : une salle de cours. Génial. En, plus, je ne pouvais pas l'engueuler.

– Le cours finit dans deux minutes, m'annonça-t-il, je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé avoir le temps de te réveiller un peu avant d'aller en sport, dit-il de sa voix douce.

Pour toute réponse, je m'étirai tout en baillant, le tout avec beaucoup de classe -naturellement- avant de m'étaler sur la table. Me sentant épié, je tournai la tête vers mon voisin qui semblait attendre quelque chose de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils, avant d'être pris d'un élan de compréhension : Il voulait que je le remercie. Je haussai un sourcil, incrédule. La sonnerie retentit et je décidai avoir déjà explosé mon quota d'interactions sociales pour le reste de la semaine -J'ai dû parler à tous mes profs et à la secrétaire, sans parler de Hale et de M. Bisounours-sourire-d 'abrutit tout en prenant en compte le fait que la journée n'était pas terminée- donc je le snobai sans aucun scrupule.

N'ayant pas prévu de tenue de sport, je ne participai pas à la séance du jour à mon grand dam. Cependant, je fus ravie que l'on ne pratique pas de sport d'équipe, pour l'instant, c'était de la course d'endurance. Je me comportais comme une larve ses derniers temps, mais en réalité, j'étais quelqu'un d'assez sportif, mon dada ? Le parkour. Pour faire simple, il « suffit » d'aller d'un point A à un point B le plus rapidement et avec le plus de fluidité possible (à ne pas confondre avec le free running, qui se concentre d'avantage sur les mouvements/ figures). Tout ça pour dire que je n'aurais normalement pas trop de problèmes avec la course d'endurance malgré mon entraînement irrégulier. Il fallait que je remédie à ça d'ailleurs.

La journée se termina sans surprise, dès la fin des cours, je sautai sur ma moto, direction chez ma tante et mon oncle. Une fois arrivée, je mis des habits de sport, mangeai un gâteau et partis à la recherche d'un bon itinéraire pour un parkour. A ce moment-là, j'avais oublié la raison pour laquelle je m'étais transformé en larve ses dernières semaines.

A peine, fus-je rentrée de ma séance de parkour, presque souriante -on ne va pas exagérer non plus- que le Vide m'immergea. Sa violence me fit vaciller et je me précipitai m'enfermer dans ma chambre, ou tremblante, je m'écroulai au sol en position fœtale. J'avais presque oublié, j'avais presque agi comme si tout était normal, le calme enivrant que je m'étais efforcé de préserver avait à présent disparu. Mais rien était normal, j'étais seule.

Du plus loin que je puisse me souvenir, nous avions toujours été deux. Une partie de moi était toi et une partie de toi était moi. Et puis un jour, j'étais seule. J'étais celle qui t'empêchait de tomber et tu étais celui qui me faisait ressentir. J'ai échoué dans ma mission.

Je restai parterre, sans pleurer, pendant un long moment. Je ne ressentais rien. Pourtant, la colère, la haine, la tristesse étaient là, quelque part, hors d'atteinte. Je voulais nous haïr, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je n'étais pas morte, je n'étais pas vivante. Je n'avais ma place nulle part.

Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de ressentir. Car lorsque le Vide reprenait sa place, tout était bien trop douloureux. Je passai la nuit à somnoler à même le sol sans réellement m'endormir.


	3. Explosions

**Bonjour cher lecteur! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de By Your Side.**

 **Au programme: Une explosion d'immaturité, un nez explosé et une méchante crise explosive!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

 **Madymad**

La semaine s'était écoulée avec une lenteur insupportable. Je n'avais pu grappiller que quelques heures de sommeil par-ci par-là. Un zombie aurait fière allure à côté de l'épave que j'étais devenue. Malgré mon attitude ouvertement antisociale, j'avais attiré plus d'attention que je ne pouvais en supporter -chose que je ne comprenais pas- car Jasper -oui, je connais son prénom maintenant mais non je ne lui ai pas demandé- ne fut pas le seul Cullen à me coller aux fesses – dès le lendemain, je fis la connaissance du géant Emmett en cours de math. Pendant ce cours je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer autant notre professeur que mon voisin, mais je ne réussis qu'avec l'un des deux, en effet, mon esprit profondément immature ne put résister aux blagues foireuses d'Emmett et nous nous retrouvâmes à rire comme des abrutis à chaque cours de math et ce, durant toute la semaine. Je fis également la rencontre d'Alice, nous n'avions aucun cours en commun, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de m'assassiner de bon matin alors que je prenais des livres dans mon casier. Comment me demanderez-vous ? Imaginez le tableau, moi, dans mon monde, calme et un « peu » blasée et Alice, une boule d'énergie et de joie de vivre qui apparaît sauvagement derrière moi le tout en me parlant super vite et super fort. Ça donne que j'ai cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque, et même si je ne l'admettrai pas à haute voix, j'ai été très reconnaissante quand Jasper est venu tempérer son excitation. Depuis ce jour-là, elle venait discuter -c'est surtout elle qui discute- avec moi plusieurs fois par jour et à ma grande surprise, cela ne me dérangeait pas, contrairement aux babillages de Tess.

On m'avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas juger un livre à sa couverture, honnêtement, je n'avais jamais suivi ce conseil de ma vie, cela avait toujours été sois j'aime, sois je n'aime pas, jamais d'entre deux et c'est ce qui rendait les choses plus dures avec eux, je les appréciais. Mais leurs existences rendaient le Néant plus instable, plus destructeur, à tel point que cela provoquait des crises même en journée, lors des quelques moments de solitude qu'il me restait, m'obligeant à courir m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour tenter de me calmer le plus discrètement possible.

Cependant, les Cullen ne furent pas les seuls à s'intéresser à moi. En effet, Tess et sa bande de bouffons, en fait surtout sa bande de bouffons – Tess étant trop occupée à faire comme si elle ne me connaissait pas- commencèrent à cracher leurs venins dès qu'aucun Cullen n'était proche de moi. Ils avaient en effet remarqué mes allées et venues aux toilettes et avaient répandu plusieurs rumeurs à mon sujet, la plus proche de la réalité étant que je me faisais vomir, oui effectivement, il m'arrivait de vomir pendant mes crises, mais ce n'était jamais volontaire. Concrètement, cela ne me touchait pas, mais il me fallait admettre qu'ils venaient me prendre la tête pile quand les Cullen n'étaient pas là et que je ne faisais pas de crise non plus, c'est à dire mes seuls moments de répits, ce qui avait le don de m'exaspérer prodigieusement.

Le lundi qui suivit brisa ma volonté de rester éloigné des Cullen aussi facilement que la semaine précédente. Alice vint me parler, je ris avec Emmett, et discutai calmement avec Jasper devant la salle de littérature avancé avant de m'endormir, bercer par un calme serein pendant le cours. Somnolente, je me fis la réflexion insensée que ce sentiment provenait de Jasper. Une main froide – glacée en réalité- me secoua doucement l'épaule. Je frissonnai avant de me tourner vers Jasper.

\- Désolé, dit-il en retirant brusquement sa main, une expression soucieuse sur le visage

\- T'as la main froide, dis-je pensive, donc ça ne me dérange pas, terminais-je avec un demi-sourire.

Il fronça les sourcils, pensif avant de se détendre et de me sourire à nouveau. Il prenait souvent des pincettes avec moi, comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuie en courant à tous moment.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil et avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

\- On est en Littérature, répondis-je en fermant les yeux, laissant tomber ma tête en arrière.

J'entrouvris un œil et au vu de son incompréhension me décidai à éclairer sa lanterne.

\- Je dors toujours bien dans ce cours, terminais-je en haussant les épaules.

Il m'offrit un sourire ravi que je ne compris pas. J'allais lui demander de m'éclairer à son tour quand la sonnerie retentit.

\- Ne soyons pas en retard, on est noté, me dit-il en se levant.

Je rangeai rapidement mes affaires -à se demander pourquoi les avoir sorti en premier lieu- et quittai la salle, Jasper à mes cotés. Nous nous séparâmes aux vestiaires – ce serait bizarre autrement non ?- je m'installais à l'écart des autres filles présentes et me changeai le plus rapidement possible. Une fois en tenue de sport, j'étais sur le point de quitter les vestiaires quand la « douce » voix de Lauren m'interpella :

\- Au fait Elara, commença-t-elle en insistant sur mon prénom avec mépris, Tess m'a appris des choses très très intéress...

\- Ravie ! L'interrompis-je en claquant la porte des vestiaires derrière moi.

Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que Tess lui avait dit, cela pouvait être n'importe quelles niaiseries tout comme cela pouvait être quelque chose de plus... Désagréable. Je sentis mes membres trembler et le Vide s'agiter. J'étais sur le point de fuir dans un endroit plus isolé lorsqu'une main glacée toucha mon épaule. Une vague de calme familière m'envahit, plus forte que d'habitude, en quelques secondes, mon souffle se stabilisa, mes membres cessèrent de trembler et le Vide se stabilisa. Je relevai la tête pour faire face à un Jasper inquiet. Je lui souris faiblement et lui fis un signe de la tête. Il interprétera ça comme il voudra. Pour moi, cela voulait dire merci, car cette fois aussi irrationnelle que cela semblait être, je savais que cette vague de calme venait bien de lui, pas comme une aura, plus comme une sorte de pouvoir. Je me détachai de ses yeux dorés avec deux certitudes la première étant que lui et sa famille avaient un secret plus grand encore, la deuxième étant que malgré ma curiosité, je ne chercherais pas à en savoir plus, moi aussi, j'avais mes secrets après tout.

Nous étions notés sur la course d'endurance, trois tours de piste donnaient la moyenne, après cela, un tour de piste valait un point. Nous nous échauffâmes rapidement avant de commencer à courir. Jasper courait à côté de moi. A la fin du deuxième tour, nous commencions à dépasser les derniers, deux élèves avaient déjà abandonné, essoufflé et rouge comme des tomates. La moitié abandonna aux alentours du cinquième tour.

Courir de la sorte commençait à être lassant, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon voisin et je décidai à accélérer l'allure. L'ayant dépassé, je lui lançai un regard moqueur et lui tirai la langue – très mature, je sais- il fit mine d'être choqué avant d'accélérer à son tour et de me tirer la langue en me dépassant. Nous continuâmes notre jeu pendant un moment lorsque je me rendis compte que nous étions les derniers à courir, le reste de la classe était effondré sur les gradins et essayait de reprendre leurs souffles. Je lui montrai les autres du regard avant de dire :

\- On leur met un autre tour dans les dents ? Demandais-je avec un sourire joueur.

\- Seulement si tu peux suivre ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur avant de me dépasser.

Je ris avant de courir à mon maximum, dans un premier temps, je le distançai aisément. Mais à ma grande surprise, il me rattrapa sans la moindre difficulté, mais n'essaya pas de me dépasser pour autant. En l'observant bien, je remarquai qu'il était toujours aussi pale, non mais même pas une goutte de sueur, pas une petite rougeur à cause de l'effort, d'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas fournir le moindre effort. Nous aurions pu être en train de parler pendant la pause déjeuné qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de différence. Je sortis de ma contemplation à contre cœur lorsque le professeur nous demanda de nous arrêter.

Sur le chemin des vestiaires, je me rendis compte que grâce à Jasper, Alice et Emmett, par moment, des réminiscences de mon moi d'avant refaisaient surface, c'était comme si pendant un moment, je devenais plus vivante que morte. Face à cette constatation, je réalisai que ma prochaine crise serait certainement violente. Je me changeai rapidement, la plupart de filles prenaient une douche, mais il était hors de question que je fasse de même, j'en prendrais une chez les parents de Tess. J'allais récupérer mes dernières affaires lorsque la voix de Lauren retentit... Je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là !

\- Hey Elara, c'est vrai que tu as été adopté ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- En effet, dis-je, soulagé que cela ne soit que ça.

Une inquiétude de moins, je suppose. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mon casier quand Lauren m'arrêta.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi de savoir que tu ne comptes pour personnes ? Je suppose que tes parents ton abandonné, hein ? En même temps qui voudrait de toi... Pas tes parents déjà, tes parents adoptifs non plus puisque tu as été envoyée ici, et bon ne parlons pas des parents de Tess, ils te supportent à peine, dit-elle d'une traite avec un sourire méchant. Tu ne mérites pas d'être aimée, constata-t-elle d'une voix froide

J'avais l'impression que j'allais imploser, mais je gardai une expression neutre. Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, je tournai les talons pour rejoindre mon casier, Lauren me suivant à la trace. J'ouvris violemment la porte de mon casier alors que Lauren s'avachissait contre ceux-ci au même moment, prête à continuer sa tirade. Je mis un moment à faire le lien entre ma porte de casier et Lauren les mains plaquées contre son nez sanguinolent. Je regardai autour de moi, réalisant que nous étions seules dans les vestiaires – pas de témoins donc- je pris -enfin- mes affaires et sortit chercher le prof avec ma tête la plus innocente. Je remarquai que Jasper ne m'avait pas attendu.

Je rejoignais ma moto lorsque je vis que les Cullen étaient encore là. Jasper, remarquant ma présence me fit signe d'approcher, ce que je fis à contre cœur. La véracité des propos de Lauren me rendait dans un état proche de mes crises habituelles. Je m'efforçai à avoir l'air calme en avançant dans leurs directions. Alice et Emmett me regardaient en souriant, Edward m'ignorait comme d'habitude et Rosalie me regardait, enfin disons que si un regard pouvait tuer et bien... Ma mort aurait été très douloureuse ; Je soutins son regard et, comme à chaque fois, j'en vins à la même conclusion, Jasper et Rosalie ne pouvaient être jumeaux... Pourquoi ? Traitez-moi de folle si vous le voulez; mais je pouvais sentir ce genre de truc.

\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu, dit Jasper sur un ton désolé, j'ai entendu une fille dire que quelqu'un saignait, j'ai... Peur du sang donc je voulais être sûr de ne pas tomber sur la personne en question, dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

Je fronçai les sourcils, certaines que nous étions seule lorsque c'était arrivé, si quelqu'un d'autre avait assisté à la scène, il aurait prévenu le prof avant moi non ?

\- Qui a dit ça ? Demandais-je vaguement inquiète.

Pas de méprise, c'était vraiment un accident, mais on ne savait jamais ce que la personne pourrait dire. Jasper sembla prit au dépourvu par la question.

\- Lauren le disait à ta cousine, répondit-il, avec une confiance qu'il ne semblait pas éprouver la seconde d'avant.

L'inquiétude laissa place à l'incrédulité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me mentait ? Bon, rajoutons cela aux nombreux mystères qui semblaient entourer les Cullen. Car actuellement, je peinais à contenir ma crise et cela devait être visible, car Jasper, Emmett et Alice me regardait avec inquiétude. Rosalie avait arrêté de me fusiller du regard et discutait plus loin avec Edward -qui lui continuait de m'ignorer pour changer- Jasper appuya sa main sur mon épaules.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il, réellement inquiet.

Je repoussai son bras, refusant qu'il fasse son « truc » et reculai d'un pas.

\- Oui t'inquiètes, il faut que j'y aille, dis-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulu plus assuré.

Cela commençait à faire beaucoup de choses étranges autours des Cullen, mais je me refusai d'y penser plus que ça, même si à force, je serais bien obliger d'additionner un et un. Jasper fronça les et sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais, je ne lui en laissai pas le temps, avant de tourner les talons, je croisai un instant le regard d'Edward, chose que je n'interprétai pas comme quelque chose de positif.

Le chemin du retour fut pour le moins périlleux au vu de mon état, mais je rejoignis la maison des parents de Tess en un morceau -miracle- et m'enfermai dans ma chambre ou une crise plus forte que toutes les autres finit par m'emmener dans un sommeil peuplé de vieux cauchemars d'enfance qui semblaient dater d'une autre vie, le tout sponsorisé par la voix nasillarde de Lauren qui répétait sans cesse comme un disque rayé : « Tu ne mérites pas d'être aimée ».


	4. L'attaque du poussin géant

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir!**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre de By Your Side!**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont fav/ follow et même laissé des rewiews, cela me touche beaucoup!**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour le manque de constance dans la publication des chapitres, mais je préfère ne rien promettre plutôt que de faire des prommesses que je ne pourrais tenir!**

 **Enjoy!**

Du sang. Il y avait du sang. J'étais terrifiée et je pouvais sentir à chaque pas la plaie béante qui sinuait sur mon bas-ventre s'ouvrir un peu plus. Mais je devais continuer. Il allait Lui faire du mal et mon rôle était de Le protéger.

Je continuai d'avancer le plus vite possible au vu de mon état. Mes pieds nus faisaient gémir le plancher, en fait; j'avais l'impression que la maison entière gémissait. Les fenêtres vomissaient l'air brûlant estival que je détestais tant mais, je continuai d'avancer malgré tout. Lorsque j'eus parcouru la moitié du couloir, j'entendis enfin Ses cris. A partir de ce moment, je n'étais plus en colère, je n'étais plus terrifiée et je ne ressentais aucune plus aucune douleur. Il y avait juste ce froid. Il anesthésiait mon esprit et lorsque je rentrai dans la pièce et que je vis les mains de cet homme autour de Son cou, soulevant son petit corps tel une poupée de chiffon, je réalisai froidement et sans aucun scrupule que j'allais tuer cet homme. La scène se métamorphosa brutalement.

Il était là, debout, comme si personne ne venait de Lui faire du mal, comme si Il ne devait pas suffoquer et lutter pour respirer après avoir été étranglé. Normalement, cela ne se passait pas comme ça. J'étais tellement surprise par cet état de fait que je mis un moment avant de remarquer que nous n'étions plus dans la maison, enfin disons plutôt que la maison n'était plus là et que ni Lui ni moi n'étions encore des enfants. Il faisait noir, je ne pouvais rien distinguer de ce qui nous entourait et pourtant, je distinguais chacun de ses traits à Lui. Son visage était sans expression, Lui qui avait toujours un sourire idiot greffé sur le visage semblait effrayant. J'avais passé tellement de temps à rejeter tout ce qui se rapportait à Lui que Sa vue m'était insupportable. A peine cette pensée eut traversé mon esprit qu'Il tourna les talons et commença à partir. Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de partir ! Peu importe la douleur, ma place était à Ses côtés. Je me mis à Lui courir après, mais peu importe combien je pouvais être rapide, Il me distançait toujours. Dans mon désespoir, je fis une chose que je ne m'étais pas autorisé depuis des mois, je criai son prénom.

Ma respiration était sifflante, mes yeux exorbités et mes mouvements entravés ce qui redoubla mon angoisse. Au bout d'un moment, je reconnus la chambre dans laquelle je vivais depuis quelques semaines, visiblement, je m'étais terriblement emmêlée dans le drap. Je le balançai au sol et essayai de calmer ma respiration sans grand succès. Il y avait trop de choses, trop de pensées, trop de souvenirs, trop d'émotions. C'était trop douloureux. Je ne voulais rien de tout cela, je n'en avais nullement besoin ! Je m'assis sur le lit, les jambes repliées contre mon torse et ma tête posée sur mes genoux. Finalement -miraculeusement même- je finis par repousser tout cela et le Vide reprit enfin sa place. Je m'allongeai sur le lit en caressant pensivement la cicatrice boursouflée qui striait mon ventre. Son nom... Cela faisait des mois que je ne l'avais prononcés même en pensée, alors à haute voix...

Nous étions samedi, la semaine s'était passée avec lenteur. Lauren n'était pas venue en cours de la semaine -rêvons un peu, avec un peu de chance, elle ne reviendra pas- et n'était pas venue hier à l'anniversaire de Tess non plus, et celle-ci ne semblait pas être au courant du petit incident impliquant un nez cassé, donc tous se passait en apparence pour le mieux. Je dis bien en apparence, car en effet, mon état empirait. Le peu de stabilité émotionnel que j'avais retrouvé – qui impliquait une absence totale d'émotion forte- pouvait à présent être représenté comme un château de carte branlant. Merci Cullen. J'étais consciente de les blâmer de façon totalement injustifiée et au fond, je n'en voulais qu'à moi. J'étais faible et dépendante, incapable de rester éloigner d'eux, incapable de refouler et de rejeter tous ce qu'ils me faisaient ressentir. La joie que me procurait leur présences appelaient tout ce que je voulais oublier, mais sur le moment cela me semblait tellement juste que peu m'importaient les conséquences.

J'avais fini enfin par me lever, je pris une douche glacée et descendis petit-déjeuner. Tess n'était pas encore descendue, cependant, Gloria, sa mère l'était. Gloria était la sœur de ma mère adoptive, Gabrielle, l'un des points communs qu'elles possédaient – Elles tout comme leurs maris- était de passer leurs temps à travailler dans l'entreprise familiale – ils possédaient une grande chaîne de supermarché, l'argent était leur plus grande passion- mais cela n'empêchaient pas Gloria et Rick d'avoir une vraie vie de famille avec Tess, eux. Je me forçai à ne pas y penser plus que ça. Un bol de céréale plus tard, Gloria m'informa que Tess se rendait à Olympie pour faire du shopping avec des amies et m'ordonna d'être de la partie. Son ton étant sans appel, je ne me fatiguai pas en discussion inutile et acceptai d'un mouvement de la tête.

Nous partîmes en fin de matinée. Les deux heures et quarante-sept minutes que dura le voyage éprouvèrent grandement mon sang-froid. Mais nous arrivâmes tout de même à destination sans perte ni fracas. Je ne mis pas plus de deux minutes pour trouver un prétexte et filer de mon côté.

Je me baladai sans but précis pendant de longues minutes avant de tomber sur une petite librairie. L'intérieur était encombré d'étagères en bois et de piles de livres plus ou moins poussiéreux et des petits fauteuils légèrement élimé parsemaient l'endroit. C'était un endroit chaleureux et je m'y sentis à l'aise directement. Je vagabondai d'étagère en étagère, une pile de livres sous le bras lorsque j'entendis une voix boudeuse mais néanmoins mélodieuse se plaindre.

\- Bon, vous avez fini ? J'en ai marre, c'est ennuyeux les livres ! Geint la voix.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire moqueur et me dirigeai vers la source de la voix. En effet, quelques allées plus loin se tenait la famille Cullen au grand complet -du moins je l'imaginai- Edward, Jasper et leurs parents farfouillaient dans les étagères, Alice et Rosalie regardait des vieux magazines et la vue qu'offrait Emmett était impayable, affalé contre une étagère à l'écart de sa famille les bras croisés et une moue enfantine sur le visage. Emmett boudait. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je m'avançai vers lui.

\- Bah alors le petit Emmy boude ? Demandais-je comme si je parlais à un petit garçon de cinq ans tout en lui pinçant les joues.

Je vous avais prévenus, mon niveau intellectuel baisse de façon drastique en la présence de ce garçon.

\- Elara ! S'exclama-t-il comme si j'étais le messie, il fit mine de chuchoter, il y a des gens bizarrez qui veulent acheter des livres, il ponctua sa phrase d'un mouvement du pouce dans la direction de sa famille le tout en haussant les sourcils d'un air horrifié.

Je ris de sa bêtise, mais décidai de jouer le jeu malgré tout.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, dis-je avec d'un air tragique. Mais ils m'ont eu ! M'exclamais-je en faisant un signe de tête en direction de ma pile de livres.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-il. Jazz m'avait prévenu, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à y croire ! Se lamenta-t-il la main sur le front avec un air de -très- mauvais acteur.

Nous rîmes bruyamment pendant un moment.

\- Tu m'as vraiment, vraiment appelé Emmy ? Demanda-t-il finalement, une expression incrédule sur le visage. Hum... Faut que je te trouve un surnom merdique aussi, dit-il en se caressant le menton.

\- Emmett surveille ton langage ! Dit une femme brune au visage en cœur que j'identifiai comme étant Esme.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, un énorme sourire maternel sur le visage.

\- Tu dois être Elara ? Les enfants nous ont beaucoup parlé de toi, je suis Esme ravie de te rencontrer !

\- De même ! Répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Je me sentais un peu débile, mais cette femme qui avait pourtant l'air si douce et bien... M'intimidait. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward pouffer de rire... Tout seul. Je lui lançai un regard perplexe tout en pensant qu'il était un peu débile.

\- Je croyais que tu allais te cacher dans ta chambre pendant tout le week-end pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur Tess et ses amies, Darling ? Demanda Jasper d'une voix légèrement amusé.

\- Mon estomac m'a fait capituler, du coup la mère de Tess ne m'a pas laissé prolonger mon hibernation plus longtemps et m'a envoyé avec les filles ici ! Le voyage a été insupportable, mais j'ai réussis à m'évader, soupirai-je.

Emmett et Jasper rirent de mon malheur et je ne trouvai rien de plus mature que de leur tirer la langue. Je ne remarquai pas cependant que le patriarche de la famille c'était approché de nous. J'étais mortifié. Et les deux autres riaient davantage encore alors qu'Esme avait un sourire amusé et tendre sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour Elara, dit-il de sa voix calme teinté cependant d'amusement. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu en as envie, dit-il en souriant.

J'hésitai. Je ne voulais vraiment pas m'imposer cependant la proposition était tout de même tentante.

\- C'est très gentil à vous de proposer M. Cullen, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer, dis-je finalement, avec un sourire qui n'atteignait cependant pas mes yeux.

\- Mais bien sûr que tu restes avec nous ! Rugit Emmett en me mettant une grande claque dans le dos.

S'en suivit une Alice sautillante et suppliante avec des promesses de shopping qui m'effrayèrent plus qu'autre chose à côté d'un Emmett qui ne valait pas mieux et d'un Jasper hautement amusé par mon embarras mais, qui me fît comprendre avec un regard encourageant qu'il souhaiterait également que je reste. Je finis par céder, après tout comment résister à Alice et Emmett lorsqu'ils font une tête de chien battu ?

Je me fis traîner -presque littéralement- dans les magasins de vêtements par une Alice surexcitée, mais je m'en sortis plutôt à bon compte -ironie quand tu nous tiens- après tout, je n'avais que cinq sacs de vêtements dans les mains mais, au moins je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon corps d'enfant. Nous fîmes d'autres magasins avant de décider de nous séparer afin que tout le monde puisse faire les magasins désirés. Esme, Rosalie et Alice d'un coté -J'ai réussis à résister à Alice cette fois-ci- Jasper et Carlisle d'un autre, nous allions partir de notre côté avec Emmett quand Carlisle et Esme exigèrent d'Edward qu'il vienne avec nous être sûr que nous ne nous mettions pas dans une mauvaise situation. Celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout ravi de cet arrangement et nous entraîna dans des magasins de CD, vinyle et autres cassettes au grand dam d'Emmett qui sautillait et suppliait son frère pour aller dans la boutique de farce et attrape avec une ferveur absolue. J'eus grand-peine à retenir mes ricanements face à l'agacement grandissant d'Edward. Malheureusement, nous commîmes la plus grande fautes imaginable dans une situation telle que celle-ci : nos regards se croisèrent. Sans suivi, un fou rire aussi bruyant que mémorable qui n'améliora pas -au contraire- l'humeur d'Edward.

Incapable de se concentrer sur ses achats, Edward abandonna et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la boutique de farce et attrape. Lorsque celle-ci fût en vue, Emmett m'attrapa par le bras et nous courûmes en direction du magasin – enfin disons qu'il courait tout en me traînant là-bas- sous le regard atterré, voir effrayé de certain passant. Imaginez un type de la carrure d'Emmett courir à toute vitesse dans votre direction.

Nous entrâmes bruyamment dans la boutique et regardâmes l'intérieur avec un air ahuri. Il y avait de tout, du déguisement au matériel de magie en passant par des pétards, du thé laxatif et autres farces et attrapes. Un sourire mutin naquit sur mes lèvres. Nous courûmes en long, en large en travers dans tout le magasin en remplissant chacun un panier d'un peu près tout ce qui nous passait entre les mains, tout en testant tous ce que nous pouvions tester. Comme par exemple certains déguisements ! Ce fut ainsi que je me fis poursuivre par un poussin géant souffrant de dédoublement de personnalité qui se servait d'un poulet en caoutchouc comme baguette magique en lançant des « AVADA KEDEVRA » tonitruants. Normal me direz-vous.

Quand nous eument récupérer un peu de maturité – pas trop quand même- nous nous rendîmes à la caisse pour payer nos achats. En cadeaux, le vieil homme au comptoir nous offrit à chacun une sorte de claque doigt de sa propre conception, cependant, ceux-ci faisaient trois fois la taille d'un claque doigt normal. Enchantés, nous échangeâmes un regard avant de tirer les languettes d'un geste synchrone. « L'explosion » était beaucoup plus forte que celle des claques doigts normaux et bénéficiait d'un ajout très intéressant : de la peinture bleue. Nos visages, vestes et T-shirts, mains et une partie de la boutique était tachetés de peinture bleue. Lorsque nous eûmes fini de nous esclaffer avec le vieil homme, nous le saluâmes et quittâmes sa boutique, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui s'évanouit en un éclair lorsque nous croisâment le regard noir – littéralement à vrai dire- d'un Edward incroyablement furieux. Son regard était tellement froid que nous nous figeâmes sur place. Celui-ci se contenta de tourner les talons et de partir en direction du lieu de rendez-vous que nous nous étions fixés. Je n'avais certainement pas peur de lui, mais j'appréciais tout de même le fait que ma tête soit attachée à mon corps donc je ne fis rien pour compromettre cet état de fait. J'échangeai un regard anxieux avec Emmett, celui-ci me répondit par un sourire crispé. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être amusée à l'idée que nous devions avoir l'air de deux enfants penaud s'étant fait surprendre en train de faire une grosse bêtise, cette idée fit naître un sourire au coin de mes lèvres. Nous suivîmes Edward en gardant tout de même nos distances. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper étaient déjà là et semblaient discuter joyeusement tout en montrant leurs différents achats. Jasper fût le premier à remarquer notre arrivé et sembla s'amuser de la situation. Il faillait dire que de toutes façons il profitait de chaque occasions pour se moquer d'Emmett et/ou de moi – et il en avait des occasions- les autres membres de la famille Cullen nous remarquèrent lorsque Edward fît une remarque sur le fait que nous n'étions pas sortable.

Alice essaya de prendre un air réprobateur, mais son sourire trahissait son amusement, Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et frappa Emmett derrière la tête avant de me lancer un regard noir quant à Carlisle et Esme ils n'essayèrent même pas de cacher leurs amusements et rirent de la situation.

Peu de temps après, nous trouvâmes un endroit pour nous changer. Esme m'aida – j'en fus d'ailleurs extrêmement gênée- à me débarbouiller le visage. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qui me gênait en elle, pourquoi j'étais si mal à l'aise en sa présence, pourquoi ses sourires et autres gestes me perturbaient... Je ressentais également une gêne par rapport à Carlisle mais minime par rapport à celle que je ressentais envers Esme.

L'après-midi se termina sans réelle fausse note, Carlisle me proposa de me ramener chez Tess puisque celle-ci était repartie de Olympie bien avant notre heure de rendez-vous, ce qui ne m'affecta pas plus que cela, bien au contraire. J'effectuai le chemin du retour avec Carlisle, Esme, Alice et Jasper, les autres étant dans la voiture avec Edward. Ils parlèrent pendant une grande partie du voyage m'intégrant dans la conversation à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Ils comprirent cependant que je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à parler – bien qu'avec eux, cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que cela- et respectèrent cela, je leurs en fus reconnaissante. Perdue dans mes pensées, je finis cependant par m'endormir, ma tête reposant contre celle d'Alice. Esme me réveilla doucement lorsque nous arrivâmes à Forks. Une fois arrivé devant chez Tess, Carlisle m'aida à sortir mes nombreux sacs du coffre et me tapota l'épaule en me souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Ce soir-là, rien, ni même la solitude vint priser ma bonne humeur.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! A la prochaine les patacitrouilles!**


	5. Son Nom

Le début de semaine fut extrêmement chaotique. Déjà, il faisait beau. Un grand soleil bien chaud et bien lumineux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître le soleil et plus généralement toutes sources de chaleur m'étaient insupportable. Cela me rendait irritable et anxieuse. De plus, les Cullen n'étaient pas là, sois disant partit en randonnée d'après les bruits de couloirs. Cette excuse me rendait perplexe. Outre un incommensurable ennui et une humeur morose, leurs absences laissaient champ libre aux décérébrés présent en masse dans cette bourgade pour m'attaquer de front sans crainte de qui que ce soit. Certes, la plupart faisaient des remarques semblables à celle de Lauren – qui n'était toujours pas revenu en cours- sans pour autant atteindre son niveau de méchanceté, mais d'autres, plus superficiel, s'attaquaient à mon physique. J'étais assez petite, certes, à peine plus grande qu'Alice, mais bon. Outre mes cheveux blancs, la chose la plus facile à attaquer est mon absence totale de forme féminine, que ce soit au niveau de la poitrine que des hanches ou des fesses. En claire, j'avais un corps d'enfant. Heureusement qu'il y avait le sport, des années de pratique m'ont donné une légère musculature qui m'empêche de passer pour une crevette. Mais bon, cela restait un sujet sensible.

Afin de garder mon sang-froid, je dus me répéter tel un mantra que je devais me fondre dans la masse. Je savais pertinemment que j'avais complètement foiré toutes mes chances, après tout, j'étais toujours considéré comme une nouvelle et en plus, je fréquentais les personnes qui inspiraient le plus de crainte mêlée à de l'admiration sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Cela m'évitait juste les ennuis liés à l'envoi d'une ou plusieurs personnes à l'hôpital, bien que je ne sache pas si la satisfaction que cela m'apporterait serait vraiment moindre par rapport aux désagréments risqués. D'ailleurs, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi la plupart des gens craignaient presque instinctivement les Cullen... Soit ils étaient vraiment peureux sois, c'était mon instinct de survie qui me faisait défaut. A moins que cela fasse parti du truc qu'ils cachent... Malgré la promesse silencieuse que j'avais faite, j'étais de plus en plus curieuse à leurs sujets et ne pouvais m'empêcher d'élaborer des théories à la mord moi le nœud à chaque fois que je me perdais dans les méandres de mes pensées.

Ces derniers jours, enfin, plus précisément depuis la journée du samedi, mes émotions étaient plus fortes qu'elles ne l'ont été depuis des mois. Le problème étant que si une émotion arrivait à m'atteindre, celle-ci ouvrait la porte à toutes les autres sans exceptions. Ce qui causait un désordre innommable à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je ne voulais ni n'acceptai aucune de ses émotions, j'inspirai juste au néant, même si je refusai d'admettre ouvertement que c'était une bataille que je ne pourrai certainement pas gagner. Je pus heureusement dormir de manière un peu près normale au cours de la semaine. Je m'entraînais au parkour tous les jours, et ce, jusqu'à l'épuisement, ce qui m'accordait des nuits peu agités.

La ville et plus principalement les bâtiments de Forks étaient devenus rapidement très ennuyeux à parcourir. Bien qu'étant peu habituée à ce genre d'environnement, je me fis battre par ma curiosité et m'aventurai dans la forêt. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que je ne fus pas le moins du monde déçu. Je fis au début quelques chutes sans gravité, ne connaissant pas ce type de terrain, je restai prudente. Puis aux files des heures, j'appris à identifier quelles branches étaient assez robuste pour me porter en prenant en compte mon saut, lesquelles étaient pourries ou bien malades ou encore comment trouver de bonnes prises sur le tronc d'un arbre. Je pris donc confiance et je jouai mon acrobate à travers les arbres devenu un terrain de jeu infini durant des heures durant.

J'étais en cours de littérature, incapable de rester concentrer plus de quelques minutes. Certes, j'avais tendance à m'endormir pendant ce cour – en particulier en la présence de Jasper, BOOM encore un truc qui prouve que je n'étais pas complètement tarée et qu'il avait une espèce de pouvoir- mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas suivre en étant éveillée. Cependant, je sentais un trop plein d'énergie en moi, j'étais totalement fébrile. Il me tardait de retrouver la forêt pour pouvoir me défouler. La course d'endurance aurait en effet pu me canaliser un peu si elle n'avait pas été remplacée par du handball, foutu sport d'équipe. Hier, je m'étais faite virer de mon groupe au bout de trente minutes, car d'après mon professeur, il me fallait, je cite « apprendre à contrôler mon foutu caractère ». Les autres joueraient comme il le faut, je n'aurais pas besoin d'imposer mon foutu caractère à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, moi et mon foutu caractère allions purement et simplement être soudainement « très malade » et nous offrir deux heures de tranquillité en plus.

Forte de ma nouvelle résolution, je passai la dernière demi-heure du cours à chauffer ma main à l'aide du chauffage puis à l'appliquer sur mon front, histoire de faire comme si j'avais de la fièvre. Chose qui fût totalement inutile. En effet, ma caboche de zombie suffit à inquiéter la secrétaire qui m'ordonna de rentrer immédiatement. Je quittai donc rapidement le bâtiment pour rejoindre ma Van Van. Je fus surprise de voir que le ciel avait retrouvé sa couleur grise habituelle – Yeah ! Adieu soleil !- les nuages firent donc leurs grands retours accompagnés des Cullen, qui étaient garés à l'opposé du parking. Edward aka le grincheux de service est le premier à me remarquer – il me fusille du regard d'ailleurs- histoire de l'agacer un peu, je lui fis un magnifique sourire en coin tout à fait arrogant accompagné d'un « Humpf » très snob. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'observer sa réaction.

\- Salut Darling ! Me dit Jasper d'une voix tranquille, je fronçai les sourcils, il semblait vaguement inquiet. Alors comme ça, on sèche les cours ?

Il était contre la Volvo, une Alice souriante dans ses bras.

\- Yep ! J'ai décidé d'aller imposer mon sale caractère un peu plus loin ! Dis-je avec un demi-sourire. D'ailleurs, dans le genre je sèche les cours, vous êtes pas mal non plus, ajoutai-je en cachant difficilement mon amertume.

Je regrettai immédiatement mon intonation. Je ne pouvais leur reprocher mon état apocalyptique. Ils n'avaient pas à subir mes sautes d'humeur, j'étais la seule responsable de mon malheur. J'étais heureuse de les revoir, comme toujours, cependant, cette fois-là était différente. J'étais consciente du bien qu'ils m'apportaient et la tout de suite, j'avais l'impression que je pourrais un jour panser mes blessures. Ils m'apportaient de l'espoir, mais pour l'instant, j'étais juste trop sur les nerfs. Je pris une grande respiration et mis ma fierté de côté.

\- Désolé, Jazz... La semaine a été très longue, dis-je en soupirant.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit-il, son air soucieux toujours collé au visage.

Alice et Jasper semblaient réellement soucieux, je m'en voulus de ne pas réussir à sauver les apparences, la tout de suite j'étais juste trop fatiguée.

\- Esme et Carlisle ne sont pas là ce soir, commença Alice d'un ton excité. Alors on s'est dit qu'on allait te faire sécher les cours et que tu viendrais passer l'après-midi et la nuit chez nous !

Je pris un moment pour réfléchir tandis qu'Alice énonçait toutes les activités que l'on pourrait faire. Une douce chaleur envahit mon cœur et un léger sourire se propagea sur mes lèvres. J'allais répondre par l'affirmative lorsque mon nom retentit dans le parking vide.

POV Jasper :

J'étais tellement concentré sur les émotions d'Elara que l'intervention de Tess Foster m'aurait presque fait sursauter. Je me tournai vers celle-ci, elle était à mi-chemin de nous et ne comptait de toute évidence pas faire un seul pas de plus. Les émotions de Foster ne firent planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Elle ressentait un mélange de malveillance, de jalousie et de haine. Ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'elle allait blesser Elara. Je grognai. Alice posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et je me retournai vivement vers Elara, par chance, elle n'avait rien entendu. Je demandai mentalement à Edward de m'expliquer ce qui se passait dans la tête de Foster, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et m'ignora. Quel con ! Rageais-je.

Elara amorça un pas en direction de sa cousine, je la retint en attrapant son poignet. Elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux bleus posant une question silencieuse. Ses émotions étaient semblables à une radio mal réglée, tantôt le « son » serait trop bas, à tel point qu'il était difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit, tantôt ce même « son » serait tellement fort que les hauts parleurs en grésillerait. Cela en était parfois douloureux pour moi qui ressentais tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Une lueur de compréhension passa sur son visage.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Jazz, commença-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. J'ai l'habitude de gérer ses crises !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et partit rejoindre sa cousine. Je sentis sa reconnaissance, mais je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Elara était devenu une sorte de petite sœur pour nous. Enfin pour Emmett, Alice et moi, Rosalie était rongée par sa jalousie et était effrayée des conséquences que cela aurait sur notre famille et Edward était trop crétin pour lui prêter une réelle attention. Elle était la première et la seule humaine avec qui nous pouvions être proches, enfin presque proches. En effet, n'avoir des vraies interactions sociales qu'avec les mêmes vampires sur plusieurs décennies était barbant. Et lorsque l'on sortait du cercle des vampires dit « végétarien », on ne pouvait créer des liens durables avec eux tant ils pouvaient être sauvages et méfiant, Charlotte et Peter à part bien sûr. Et puis d'un coup, Elara était arrivée. Elle restait une humaine fragile que l'on pourrait briser sans le moindre effort, mais elle représentait tant pour moi que je ne pourrais me détacher d'elle. Alice ne pouvait que comprendre bien sûr ! Et Emmett fut Emmett, et Elara fut ce qui semblait être la « vrai » Elara, ils ne purent donc que s'entendre. Carlisle et Esme ne pensaient pas que cela était une bonne idée, mais ils ne pouvaient nier l'affection qu'ils avaient pour la jeune fille et l'instinct maternel d'Esme face à cette âme en peine ferait certainement le reste.

Mais je devais avouer que l'état d'Elara nous préoccupait tous énormément. Elle se battait contre elle-même tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner. Et quand elle perdrait... Je l'observai s'éloigner de nous, inquiet. Ma femme pressa ma main dans la sienne pour me rassurer. Que ferais-je sans elle ?

Mon attention fut happée par les cris de colère de Foster. La conversation semblait porter sur le nez cassé de Lauren... Par nulle autre qu'Elara... J'eus un vide cérébral. J'avais dit à Elara que Lauren avait dite à Tess que quelqu'un avait le nez cassé. Alors que la personne qui avait le nez cassé était Lauren, que c'était Elara qui le lui avait cassé et que visiblement, Tess venait seulement d'être mise au courant. On devrait m'attribuer l'oscar du mensonge le plus merdique. Il faudrait tout de même que j'interroge Elara sur le pourquoi du comment elle ne m'a pas confronté à mon mensonge... En fait non... Je suis trop loin d'elle, je ne suis pas supposé entendre cette conversation. Peu importe, si Foster est au courant d'une chose, le reste de Forks le saura à son tour peu après.

Elara encaissait bien la conversation, enfin concrètement, elle n'en avait rien à cirer. Elle avait essayé à un moment de lui faire comprendre que c'était un accident, mais son agacement grandissant, elle finit par lâcher que de toute façon Lauren l'avait bien cherchée. Elara avait raison, je me faisais trop de soucis, elle s'en sortait bien. J'écoutai avec un certain amusement mon Alice essayer de convaincre un Edward plus buté que jamais de participer à notre soirée. A un moment, Edward remporta la dispute avec un « D'accord, je participe si Rose participe aussi » accompagné d'un sourire innocent. Alice, réellement agacée allait répondre lorsque la voix de Tess Foster résonna une nouvelle fois sur le parking.

\- Tu sais quoi Elara ? Commença-t-elle.

Foster avait les poings serrés, elle transpirait de rage et son sourire était mesquin. Elara quant à elle, avait tourné les talons et se dirigeai vers nous, ses yeux croisèrent les miens, elle sourit. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre.

\- Je comprends Altair ! Moi aussi, je me serais foutu en l'air si j'avais eu à te supporter aussi longtemps, finit elle d'une voix froide et contrôlée, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres.

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de qui était Altair, mais je priai pour qu'Elara ne l'ai pas entendu, après tout elle ne l'avait pas dit si fort hein n'est-ce pas ?

Mais personne n'exauça mes prières. Elara se figea d'une manière très vampirique, si je n'entendais pas son cœur battre, je l'aurais confondu avec une poupée de cire tant elle était immobile. Son sourire se fana et je me mis à haïr Foster de façon irrévocable rien que pour cela. A ce moment précis, Elara ne ressentait plus rien. Je m'attendis à ce qu'elle réagisse rapidement et avec violence, mais rien, le calme complet. Finalement, elle tourna la tête en direction de Tess avec une lenteur pesante. Sa voix trancha le silence avec une intonation glaciale et haineuse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Prononce encore une fois ce nom et je jure sur mon âme que je t'enlèverai toutes les personnes qui ont eu le malheur de te faire un jour sourire.

Son aura était effrayante, à tel point que malgré la distance entre les deux jeunes filles, Foster fît plusieurs pas en arrière, médusée et apeurée. Celle-ci mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de filer dans son effroyable Mini afin de quitter le parking.

Je ne pus dire quoi, mais juste après la fuite de Foster, quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur d'Elara, de façon si violente que ses émotions en devinrent insoutenables. Je me retrouvai plié en deux sous un flux torrentiel de sentiments. Douleur. Haine. Culpabilité. Honte.

POV Elara :

Son nom. J'ai l'impression qu'il résonne dans le parking vide. Mais au lieu de se répéter de moins en moins fort, son écho semble faire tout le contraire.

 _Altair, Altair, Altair._

Il déchire mes tympans.

 _Altair, Altair, Altair._

Il craquelle ma boite crânienne.

 _Altair, Altair, Altair._

Il lézarde mes os.

 _Altair, Altair, Altair._

Il explose mon cœur.

Altair, Altair, Altair.

Il détruit mon âme.

Altair, Altair, Altair.

Le Néant avait été un refuge confortable. Mais maintenant, ses quatre murs exiguë se craquelaient et je su que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour sauver ma barricade de fortune. A vrai dire, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une voiture tombée dans une rivière ou les vitres se fissureraient lentement sous la pression que l'eau exerçait. J'allais me noyer et il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour empêcher cet état de fait.

Les mures implosèrent dans un bruit tonitruant que moi seule pouvait entendre. Il y avait tant de douleurs et d'autres émotions retorses toutes aussi violentes qui se déversaient en moi à cet instant que j'aurais pu céder à la tentation de me boucher les oreilles et hurler. Mais je n'en fis rien. La partie auto destructrice résidant en moi me poussait à ne pas réagir et à me laisser envahir par la douleur. Mais je sus que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Je fus soudainement beaucoup trop consciente de la présence d'Alice, Jasper et d'Edward. Une colère sourde domina le reste de mes émotions. Je ne craquerai pas devant eux, je ne m'humilierai pas devant eux. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, personne ne le pouvait. Bouffi d'orgueil, je partie rejoindre ma moto et partit en trombe.

POV Jasper :

Lorsque je me remis de mes émotions - ses émotions- je remarquai la Van Van d'Elara qui quittait le parking en trombe. Eus-je été encore humain, je tremblerais comme une feuille. Alice me tenait dans ses bras, elle était très inquiète. Je lui envoyai une vague de calme, qui n'eut visiblement pas beaucoup d'effet.

\- Que c'est-il passé au juste ? Elara a balancé sa phrase de psychopathe, tu t'es plié en deux et Elara est partie ! Et c'est qui Altair ? Énonça-t-elle en tournant en rond, ses bras faisant de grands gestes.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, une sorte d'événement que l'esprit d'Elara a refoulé... Disons qu'elle en subit les conséquences avec les intérêts, dis-je, pensif.

Cette assertion me fit prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Elle avait besoin d'aide, il fallait la rejoindre rapidement afin d'éviter le pire. Fort de ma résolution, je me tournai vers mon frère afin de récupérer les clefs de sa Volvo, de force si il le fallait d'ailleurs. Mais je fus interrompu dans mon geste. Alice. Alice avait une vision. Je la fixai inquiet. Mon anxiété s'intensifia lorsque je sentis le choque et l'horreur s'installer dans le cœur de ma femme. Edward sembla presque satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il s'en suivit un échange silencieux mais néanmoins tendu entre Alice et Edward. Je grognai. Ce n'était pas le moment de me mettre à l'écart.

Angoissée et pour le moins agacée, Alice brisa l'échange et s'élança dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Elara une dizaine de secondes plus tôt. Edward étant le plus rapide d'entre nous l'a rattrapa et l'immobilisa sans mal. Fou de rage qu'il puisse s'en prendre à ma femme de cette manière, je grognai et me préparai à attaquer quand mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Alice. Je compris.

Je m'élançai le plus rapidement possible, j'eus le temps d'entre-apercevoir Edward esquissant un geste pour m'arrêter. Il fut bloqué à son tour par ma femme. La forêt bordait la route, aussi urgente pouvait être la situation, je ne pouvais prendre le risque d'être repéré par des humains. Je n'eus aucun problème à suivre sa piste, et j'entendais sa moto, elle semblait rouler à une vitesse raisonnable contrairement à toute à l'heure. Elara avait fait demi-tour, je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Je n'eus pas le temps de tergiverser sur la question plus longtemps. Je compris qu'elle devait être la vision d'Alice.

J'entendis avant de percevoir des pneus crisser contre des graviers. Je me mis à courir sur la route, tant pis pour la discrétion. J'essayais de courir plus vite. Je la voyais maintenant. Sa moto penchait de plus en plus l'entraînant doucement au sol.

Je ne cessai de courir même lorsque je compris que j'arrivais trop tard. Ni même lorsque je vis sa jambe se faire doucement écrasér sous la ferraille, ni quand son bassin percuta le sol à son tour et pas davantage quand son casque heurta le sol. La seule chose que je pu faire fut de stopper l'engin qui dans son élan l'aurait entraîné hors de la route.

Une fois débarrassé de celui-ci, je pris délicatement le corps inconscient d'Elara et courus.


	6. Que de révélations!

Elara POV

Vous voyez les moments où vous savez que vous êtes réveillés, mais que votre corps est simplement trop lourd pour pouvoir esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste ? Hé bien j'étais actuellement dans cette situation. Sauf que j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un terrible cauchemar. Peu importe, mon réveil allait bientôt sonner et je devrai aller réveiller Altair, il faudra nous dépêcher, il y avait toujours du monde dans le métro parisien. Mes pensées s'interrompirent. Je fronçai les sourcils – mentalement du moins- quelque chose semblait m'échapper, je n'arrivais cependant pas à savoir quoi. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je ressentais ce pincement au cœur ?

Un rayon de soleil me brûlait le visage. En fait, peut-être que cela aussi avait été un rêve, Paris. Sûrement. Quand je me réveillerai, je serai dans cette autre maison à plus de mille cent kilomètres de Paris, je bouillirai sous la chaleur du soleil d'été et je veillerai comme toujours à ce qu'à Altair ne s'attire pas trop d'ennui, car c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Un flash. Des yeux dorés, familiers. Quand intervenaient-ils dans mon histoire ?

Je ne savais plus. Dans la brume de mon inconscience, je ne retrouvais plus rien de cohérent. Il n'y avait plus de passé ni de présent. Aucun sens logique à toutes ses images. Peut-être étais-je morte. Non. Définitivement non.

J'étais fatiguée. Ma tête était douloureuse. Non. En réalité, mon corps entier palpitait de douleur. Sans parler de ce maudit rayon de soleil. La mort ne pouvait définitivement pas être aussi horripilante. Mon agacement fut brutalement coupé lorsque je réalisai que je n'étais pas seule. Des voix, j'entendais des voix – Dis comme ça, j'ai l'air de Jeanne D'Arc- à peine audible et totalement incompréhensible, assourdit comme si j'étais sous de l'eau. Qui était là ? Une vague angoisse s'empara de moi. Je devais vérifier. Mes premières tentatives furent vaines et usantes. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de difficulté à soulever mes paupières. Au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité, je parvins à ouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci papillonnèrent à cause de la forte luminosité. Mais rapidement, ma vision devint plus nette. La pièce n'était pas si éclairée que je l'imaginai, en réalité, les stores étaient tirés, le seul foutu rayon de soleil présent dans la pièce provenait d'un rayon tordu et qui m'arrivait pile dans la face. Ma tête était penchée sur le côté. Quelqu'un était dos à moi, un homme. Mon champ de vision restreint ne me permettait pas de l'identifier. Je vis cependant une chevalière en argent sur sa main gauche, j'aperçus brièvement le motif qui l'ornait, il m'était familier.

J'étais tellement fatiguée. J'allais abandonner mon combat contre la lourdeur de mes paupières lorsque je vis quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais la main de l'inconnu entra en contact avec le rayon de soleil. Des diamants, on aurait dit que ça peau était faite de diamants. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement de surprise, je n'avais aucune envie de détacher mon regard de cette splendeur. Cependant, mon corps en décida autrement et mes paupières se refermèrent sans mon consentement. Mon esprit embrumé ne put faire de conclusion adéquate sur le moment car il fut doucement happé vers l'inconscient.

POV Carlisle :

Si un vampire pouvait être exténué, je serais mort de fatigue à l'heure qu'il est. Elara Foster passait actuellement sa seconde nuit à l'hôpital de Forks. Il y a un peu plus d'un jour que Jasper était arrivé à la maison, la pauvre enfant inconsciente et couverte de sang dans ses bras. Ses blessures étaient plutôt graves, mais prises en charge aussi tôt, ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, nous l'avions donc emmenée directement à l'hôpital. Elle souffrait notamment d'une commotion cérébrale, d'une fracture de la clavicule et également d'une brûlure au deuxième degré profond s'étendant du genou jusqu'à la cheville. La brûlure n'avait heureusement pas nécessité une greffe de peau mais, nous avions tout de même dû l'anesthésier pour retirer les nombreux gravillons qui avaient pénétré sa chaire. Sans compter quelques contusions d'une certaine envergure, mais sans gravité. Elle pouvait être considérée comme très chanceuse, l'intervention de Jasper l'avait certainement sauvée. Cependant, elle n'avait repris conscience que lors de très courts intervalles, les médicaments et l'anesthésie subits ne l'aidant pas en ce sens, mais c'était tout à fait normal.

Je n'avais que peu quitté l'hôpital depuis son admission. Pour les infirmières et autres médecins, je « dormais » dans mon bureau. Je n'étais revenu qu'une fois afin d'arbitrer le conflit qui secouait ma famille. Edward et Rosalie n'avaient de cesse de se quereller avec Alice et Emmett. Je ne pouvais que comprendre les arguments d'Edward, Elara est humaine, fragile. Elle semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop observatrice pour le bien de notre secret d'après les dires de ce dernier, elle pourrait représenter une menace. Edward et Rosalie ne voulaient que le bien de notre famille et c'était un raisonnement que je ne pouvais désapprouver. Quant à Jasper, il n'était pas sorti de son mutisme depuis qu'Elara était à l'hôpital. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait plus pour elle. D'après Alice, il lui avait sauvé la vie. A vrai dire, je ne pouvais qu'être fière de Jasper sur le principe. Cependant, je devais avouer qu'il avait pris bien trop de risque pour cela. Esme essayait tout comme moi de rester impartial, mais il était clair qu'elle appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille. J'étais conscient qu'à un moment donné, il faudrait trouver une solution, j'appréciais moi-même beaucoup Elara, mais pour notre sécurité et surtout la sienne, il nous faudra certainement nous éloigner d'elle.

Par curiosité, j'avais demandé à Eléazar si lui ou les autres membres de son coven avait déjà rencontré une humaine tel qu'Elara. Après tout, Emmett avait rencontré son exact opposé un jour, à la différence près que le sang de cet humain-là n'avait cet effet que sur lui. Le sang d'Elara n'affectait aucun d'entre nous. Il possédait une odeur discrète, ni tentante ni repoussante, mais qui semblait moins forte que celle des autres humains. Ma curiosité m'avait donc poussé questionner mes vieux amis à ce sujet. Cependant, ils ne purent me donner aucune réponse mais m'avait promis de se renseigner à leurs tours auprès de leurs connaissances.

Esme était passé brièvement dans la matinée pour prendre des nouvelles d'Elara, mais avait dû rapidement s'éclipser à cause du soleil qui perçait à travers les nuages. Elle repasserait avec une partie des enfants en fin d'après-midi. Moi-même, je m'étais retranché dans mon bureau à l'hôpital. Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps maintenant. Cependant, je ne reprendrai le travail que dans une heure et je devais bien « me reposer » pour ne pas me faire remarquer pour cause d'un trop-plein d'énergie après une double garde.

Que faire ? Je ne sus répondre à cette interrogation. Je soupirai fortement et passai ma main dans mes cheveux, un tic humain que j'avais finit par emprunter avec le temps. Je commençais dans trente minutes. Je décidai d'aller « boire » un café – c'est-à-dire acheter un café dans la cafétéria bondé de monde pour le jeter un peu plus loin- et d'aller vérifier l'état d'Elara. Je saluai quelques collègues sur le chemin et pris quelques minutes pour discuter de banalité avec Sandy, une infirmière anesthésiste avec laquelle je prenais plaisir à travailler.

J'eus quelques difficultés à identifier le battement de cœur et l'odeur de la jeune fille parmi les autres, la traque ne faisant pas partit de mes compétences sans parler du fait que malgré mon contrôle, l'odeur du sang des autres humains cachaient facilement celle d'Elara du fait de l'aspect tentateur de ceux-ci. C'est cette absence de tentation qui a poussé Jasper à s'approcher d'elle. Etant le membre de notre famille ayant le plus de difficulté à contrôler sa soif l'existence d'Elara relevait d'une bénédiction. Jasper était d'une nature casanière, de ce fait, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir s'attacher autant à une humaine. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sang n'est-ce pas ? Non bien sûr que non. En peu de temps, ils avaient créé un lien solide entre eux. Edward m'avait raconté que la plupart du temps ils passaient le temps de midi ensemble en silence la plupart du temps, ils semblaient avoir établis une complicité discrète et douce d'où émergeait par moment quelques accès d'immaturités. Accès d'immaturité qui semblaient toujours être au rendez-vous quand Emmett et Elara se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Et visiblement, Alice avait trouvé une nouvelle compagne de shopping, même si celle-ci affichait une mauvaise fois pour faire bonne mesure, j'avais remarqué qu'elle appréciait énormément la compagnie d'Alice. Je soupirai, les choses s'annonçaient compliquées.

Les battements fébriles d'un cœur me sortirent de ma rêverie.

POV Elara :

Tout est blanc, le plafond, les murs… J'en conclu donc que j'étais donc à l'hôpital. Une question subsistait, pourquoi ? Rester concentrer pompait mon énergie, mon esprit fonctionnait au ralenti et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point. Il était temps de faire un check up complet des endroits où j'avais mal… Trop long. Les endroits où je n'avais pas mal… Mon petit orteil gauche à l'air de se porter comme un charme. Génial. Vraiment. Autrement, j'ai l'impression que mon corps est passé sous une moissonneuse batteuse pendant que ma tête servait de balle de baseball. Le point positif dans tout cela, c'était que puisque je sentais que mon petit orteil allait bien, ça voulait dire que je n'étais pas paralysée. Tout n'était donc pas perdu. Enfin, j'étais quand même dans un hôpital. Je n'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux.

Toutes ses réflexions étaient bien mignonnes, mais je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais là. Je me figeai. J'avais crashé ma Van-Van. Ma, genre dans MA Van-Van. Tuez-moi. Jasper était là au moment de l'accident, comment ? Ma tête palpitait de douleur, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la frustration que je ressentais face à l'oubli des évènements précédant le crash. Alice, Jazz et Grognon était la… Et après… Tess. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je cessai de respirer.

« Je comprends Altair ! Moi aussi, je me serais foutu en l'air si j'avais eu à te supporter aussi longtemps. »

Je ne pouvais plus me protéger. Je n'en ressentais pas le besoin. La douleur compressait ma poitrine. Mon cœur se brisait une fois pour toute. Des images du passé refaisaient surface.

Du sang. Il y avait du sang. J'étais terrifiée et je pouvais sentir à chaque pas la plaie béante qui sinuait sur mon bas ventre s'ouvrir un peu plus. Elara ! Mais je devais continuer. Il allait Lui faire du mal et mon rôle était de Le protéger. J'entendis Ses cris. A partir de ce moment, je n'étais plus en colère, je n'étais plus terrifiée. Je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur. Il y avait juste ce froid. Elara ! Il anesthésiait mon esprit et lorsque je rentrai dans la pièce et que je vis les mains de cet homme autour de Son cou, soulevant son petit corps tel une poupée de chiffon, je réalisai froidement et sans aucun scrupule que j'allais tuer cet homme. Un éclat argenté attira mon regard. Elara !

Il n'allait pas bien. Mais je ne pouvais en percevoir la raison. Elara ! Je retournai à mon appartement muée par un sentiment d'urgence. Je ne comprenais pas et cela me terrifiait. Elara ! J'ouvrai violemment la porte. Il était là, allongé sur le canapé en cuir rouge. Beau comme un ange, les yeux clos, une main sur la poitrine, entre ses doigts un collier que je portais tous les jours, sauf aujourd'hui, j'étais en retard ce matin et il avait dû rester sur ma table de nuit. Elara ! « Il dort » me dis-je en souriant. Mais ce sourire n'atteignait pas mes yeux, je me sentais trop vide, trop morte pour cela. Car même si jamais je ne formulerai cet état de fait que cela soit par la pensée ou bien à haute voix, j'avais compris. Elara ! Mais je ne voulais pas comprendre. Je m'approchai d'un pas morne, mes genoux percutèrent le carrelage avec un bruit inquiétant. Je pris sa main, elle était déjà froide. Elara !

Mon cœur allait exploser et je n'arrivais pas à respirer. La chaleur était étouffante. Le sentiment de panique me submergeait. J'avais peur de devenir folle, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Des yeux dorés, des mains froides. Un Cullen. Je ne pouvais pas identifier lequel. Mais je n'étais pas seule et cette pensée m'aida à me calmer un peu. Ma tête reposait sur quelque chose de dure et froid, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais concentrée sur la main qui me caressait le dos. Les battements de mon cœur reprirent un rythme normal et ma respiration s'apaisa. Épuisée, je finis par m'endormir.

J'étais dans une sorte de demi-sommeil – je n'ai jamais autant dormi de ma vie- je pouvais entendre des personnes parler à côté de moi. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, j'ouvris les yeux. Pour les refermer immédiatement. Grognon était là. Avec un peu de chance, il allait repartir. Non mais c'est quoi ce karma ! Il fallait vraiment que la première tête que je vois, ce soit la sienne, naturellement !

\- Elle est réveillée, dit Edward d'une voix morne.

\- Balance ! Grognais-je.

Grogner… Oui, c'était effectivement le mot, vu que j'avais la voix « légèrement » éraillée. Je m'éclaircis la gorge. Note à moi-même, dans mon état actuel, tousser faisait mal partout. J'ouvris finalement les yeux avec, je l'espérais nonchalance. Je fus accueilli par quatre paires d'yeux dorés. A savoir, le Dr Cullen, sa femme, Jasper et Grognon. J'allais continuer à l'appeler comme ça pour le moment, dans ma tête du moins. Ce dernier avait l'air très occupé à m'ignorer. Jasper fixait le sol, il avait une tête de déterré et se tenait raide comme un piquait et les deux autres me souriaient mais étaient visiblement éreintés. Et accessoirement, je me sentais comme une merde, et cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant quand je réalisai que c'était surement le docteur Cullen qui s'était occupé de moi pendant ma crise d'angoisse, j'étais un peu gênée là. Mais puisque je voulais sauver les apparences – au moins un tout petit peu- j'entrepris donc de me mettre assise. Et échouai de manière magistrale. Mon bras droit était en écharpe, mon épaule me faisait mal, comme tout le reste de mon dos, mon autre bras n'avait aucune force et l'effort m'a fait avoir des vertiges. Prodigieux, les deux Cullen qui n'étaient pas respectivement en train de regarder le sol et le mur me regardaient avec pitié. Je me sentais soudainement « beaucoup mieux ».

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, me dit le Dr Cullen en souriant.

\- Non, c'est bon, je peux faire, répliquai-je avec un ton rendu sec par ma voix cassée.

Au prix d'un grand effort, je réussis finalement à me redresser. Le Dr Cullen plaça mon oreiller pour que je puisse m'asseoir comme il fallait. Je lui offris un sourire crispé, mon orgueil mal placé m'empêchant d'accepter le geste. Il m'offrit un verre d'eau que j'acceptai volontiers. Le silence se fit quelque peu pesant, en effet, je n'étais pas forcément d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit sans parler de Jazz qui faisait la gueule dans son coin qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. Au bout d'un certain temps, le Dr Cullen se racla la gorge afin d'attirer mon attention. Voyons voir quelle sorte de blessure j'avais cette fois-ci. J'écoutai distraitement ses recommandations acquiesçant de temps à autre, après tout, je n'en ferais qu'à ma tête comme toujours. Il se racla à nouveau la gorge.

\- Ton oncle et ta tante ont été mis au courant pour ton accident, me dit-il, ils ne sont pas encore venus à l'hôpital donc je vais les prévenir de ton réveil.

Je n'étais pas le moins du monde surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de les prévenir, commençais-je, ils ne viendront pas et de plus, je n'ai pas envie de les voir non plus, terminais-je un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Il haussa un sourcil, surprit. Je vis du coin de l'œil son épouse froncer les sourcils.

\- Dans ce cas, je peux appeler tes parents si tu veux, je sais qu'ils sont en Franc e, mais ce n'est pas une heure indécente pour les appeler, si tu veux, dit-il en souriant.

Parler de mes parents adoptifs ou comment rendre la situation encore plus inconfortable, je soupirai.

\- C'est très gentil à vous de le proposer mais, je crois que je me passerai volontiers de ce genre d'appel, dis-je en essayant de garder un ton courtois.

Son épouse sembla lui demander quelque chose ce qui me permit de me concentrer sur Jasper. J'étudiai son visage essayant de comprendre quel était le problème. Son visage reflétait… De la culpabilité ? Oui, cela avait l'air d'être ça. Était-il le genre de personne qui cherchait à prendre le blâme dans toutes les situations possible ? C'était bien son genre, réalisais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Jazz ! l'appelais-je.

Aucune réaction.

\- Jaaazz ! Réitérais-je.

Toujours rien. Son manque de réaction commença à m'agacer. J'aperçus une feuille vierge sur la table à côté de moi et m'en saisis, j'en fis une boule que je lui balançai adroitement à la figure. Il leva mollement la tête vers moi en clignant inutilement plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, dis-je avec un sourire crispé. Pour faire court, commençai-je, depuis l'âge de dix ans, je me retrouve au minimum une fois par mois à l'hôpital pour cause de fractures, d'entorses, points de suture et autres bobos de ce genre-là. Je ne suis pas spécialement une catastrophe ambulante sinon je serais morte depuis longtemps, mais disons simplement que j'ai tendance à prendre énormément de risques donc statistiquement, je suis obligé de finir à l'hôpital de temps à autre. Mais cette fois-là, certes, je n'étais pas vraiment en état de conduire, mais ce n'est pas ce qui a provoqué l'accident, j'ai dérapé sur des graviers donc range ta culpabilité s'il te plait, merci.

Pour toutes les fois où il a été là pour me remonter le moral, je pouvais bien faire un effort pour lui. Surtout qu'il était là pendant l'accident, il était la dernière chose que j'avais vue avant de perdre connaissance… Comment avait il put être la si soudainement ? J'avais l'impression de posséder toute les pièces du puzzle sans être capable de les assembler.

\- Désolé, dit-il avec un semblant de sourire, mais je suis certain que j'aurais pu faire plus.

Ma seule réponse fut de lui envoyer une seconde boule de papier à la figure qu'il rattrapa sans difficulté, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Il semblait s'amuser de ma réaction. Tant mieux, je pouvais bien tolérer qu'il se paye ma tête si cela le rendait de meilleures humeurs.

\- Maintenant que tu as pu constater que je suis vivante, tu devrais rentrer, dis-je avec un ton fatigué. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te voir, mais t'as une tête de déterré et en plus, tu as l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, rajoutai-je devant sa mine confuse. Oh ! Et embarque Grognon avec toi, rajoutai-je avec un air conspirateur.

Même si sa position était toujours très raide – il avait surtout l'air statufié en fait il ne semblait même pas respirer – son visage semblait un peu plus serein et comme pour confirmer ma pensée, je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir. Un sourire en coin naquit sur mes lèvres.

\- Les visites sont bientôt terminées de toute façon, dit Carlisle avec sa tonalité douce. Je repasserai te voir dans la soirée, me dit-il.

Grognon sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, Jasper quant à lui, me promit de faire une ou deux farces à Emmett pour moi, Esme me prit la main en promettant de revenir le lendemain - mal à l'aise- cette dernière arrêta son mari devant la porte.

\- Mi manchi tanto amore mio, dit elle en l'enlaçant.

Ils veulent que je leurs prête ma chambre aussi ?

\- Arrivederci amore mio, répondit il en l'embrassant.

Génial. Bon, la, je crois qu'il faut que j'intervienne.

\- Non so se avete notato, ma io sono qui ! dis-je, blasée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, un air surpris collé au visage, en arrière-plan un Jasper qui avait l'air franchement amusé et un Grognon tout aussi surprit.

\- Mi scusi signorina, me répondit le Dr Cullen avec un air de gentleman.

Après un dernier au revoir, ils disparurent derrière la porte. Le Dr Cullen me demanda si j'avais besoin de quelque chose avant de disparaitre à son tour avec un signe de main. Sa main... Avec une chevalière... J'eus un flash... Sa main brillait au soleil... Genre comme des diamants... Bon, j'avais une commotion cérébrale, j'avais dû délirer, c'était la seule explication plausible à cela. Vraiment ? Me souffla mon instinct. J'avais déjà accepté le fait que Jasper puisse modifier mes émotions, pourquoi pas cela ? La question était surtout qu'est-ce qu'était ce « cela » ? Récapitulons, ils étaient tous incroyablement beaux, ils avaient tous la même couleur d'yeux et celle-ci fonçait ou s'éclaircissait sans motif apparent, ils sont très pâles, quoi d'autre ? Je me souvins de la course avec Jasper, son endurance face à l'effort était inhumaine, pas une rougeur sur le visage, pas une goutte de transpiration ni d'essoufflement. Des capacités inhumaines… Je n'aimais pas la direction que prenaient tous cela, mais Jasper était là pendant mon accident… Il courrait. Il n'aurait pas pu faire tout ce chemin en aussi peu de temps, c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Et la main du Dr Cullen… « Les nuages firent donc leurs grands retours accompagnés des Cullen », leurs absences correspondaient précisément aux rares jours de beaux temps… N'allais-je pas trop vite dans mes conclusions ? Si, surement, mais mon instinct m'ordonnait de creuser encore un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ? Les gens les craignent de façon instinctive, pourquoi ? Étaient-ils les méchants ? Je me remis en tête tous les contes, légendes et autres histoires surnaturelles que j'avais déjà pu entendre… Rien, je ne trouvais rien… Non, je ne cherchais pas de la bonne façon, si l'une de ses créatures devait exister, elle ne serait pas exactement tel que dans les contes et légendes classiques les décrivaient… De quoi les Cullen se rapprochaient le plus dans ce cas ? Je soupirai. Au pire, j'étais bonne à enfermer. Mais je réalisai que les Cullen se rapprochaient plus de vampire que de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Bonsoir à tous !

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point il me tardait d'écrire les deux derniers chapitres ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont Fav/Follow mon histoire ! Et un grand merci à Stella82 pour ses nombreuses reviews !

Au passage, je vais corriger mes nombreuses fautes sur les premiers chapitres, je m'excuse sincèrement, je n'arrive vraiment pas à me relire !

Bisous sur vos fesses !

Ps: Altair se prononce Alta-ir


	7. Encore plus de révélations!

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Désolé pour l'attente, je suis actuellement dans une grosse période de partiel/rendu de dossier!**

 **Bienvenue à mes nouveaux lecteurs! Et merci pour vos reviews!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Je m'ennuyais ferme. J'avais déjà compté les trente-six carrés du faux plafond et les cent quarante-quatre carreaux du lino. Les Cullen étaient parti depuis plusieurs bonnes heures à présent, le docteur Cullen n'avait pas pu repasser à cause d'une urgence d'après les dires de l'infirmière – qui soit dit en passant était tout bonnement odieuse- et il était plus que temps pour moi de dormir. En tout cas, c'est ce que je m'étais répétée une bonne cinquantaine de fois déjà, mais à chaque fois mes pensées refaisaient à nouveau surface et je me retrouvai à ruminer mes dernières conclusions. Des vampires. Des p***** de vampires. Naaaan. Et pourtant si. Assise sur le lit, je m'ébouriffai les cheveux. Avant de grimacer de douleur à cause de mon omoplate. Je détestais me sentir prisonnière de mon propre corps. Si il n'y avait que moi, je me serais déjà carapatée loin d'ici depuis des heures, mais le problème était que le simple fait d'aller aux toilettes ressemblait à un sport de niveau international alors sortir en douce de l'hôpital… Non, je n'allais pas utiliser un fauteuil roulant, ma dignité ne s'en remettrait pas. Bref. J'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes, j'étais cassée de partout et mes… Mes quoi d'ailleurs ? Amis ? Pouvais-je les appeler ainsi ? Étaient des vampires. Des vampires qui brillent. J'étouffai un rire. Il fallait avouer que sur le papier, des vampires qui brillent c'était totalement ridicule. Bon en vrai ça en jetait… Mais dit comme ça… Voilà quoi. Ah la fatigue quand on n'a pas sommeil… Le bonheur. Bon, il est temps de lancer une expédition toilettes ! Me dis-je en commençant à bouger mes jambes.

Les résultats de la mission furent mitigés. Je pu soulager ma vessie, certes. Cependant, le retour fut un peu plus problématique car en ce moment même, j'étais en bas du lit, incapable de me hisser dessus, et ce, depuis dix bonnes minutes. Après une énième tentative, un cri de frustration m'échappa. Tant pis, je dormirai parterre.

Mon esprit était confus… Je me forçai à penser à la situation avec les Cullen pour ne pas à avoir à penser à lui. Altair. Après toutes ses tornades d'émotions, de colère et de haine, je me sentais étrangement calme. Étrangement vide. Je ne savais pas où j'en étais, ni ce que je devais ressentir à son sujet. Un souvenir d'un des nombreux mercredis après-midis que nous passions à traîner en ville avec nos amis me revînt en tête. Nos amis… Je me sentis coupable… Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pensé à eux ? Trop longtemps… J'espérai simplement qu'ils ne pensaient pas trop à moi, je ne le méritai pas, j'étais partie sans rien dire. Altair…

\- Elara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais parterre ? Tu es tombée ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ?

Concentrée comme je l'étais, je n'avais pas vu la porte s'ouvrir et encore moins le docteur Cullen pénétrer dans ma chambre. Il ne manquait plus que ça, j'avais redouté ma prochaine confrontation avec un Cullen, parce que je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir à tout cela et que d'un coup cette rencontre semblait bien trop prématurée à mon gout. Le doc sembla prendre mon silence comme un aveu, car il se précipita sur moi et se mit à me palper le crâne avec ses mains froides. Bon, ce n'est pas que mon espace vital est profané, mais… Je rejetai ses mains avec mon bras valide d'un geste sec.

\- Je n'ai rien, dis-je avec un ton que je voulais neutre.

Mon geste sembla le surprendre, il se figea pendant quelques secondes, mais il ne fit aucune remarque à ce propos.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-il finalement en passant un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes jambes.

Je voulus protester, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, je pris donc sur moi et je dû le laisser faire.

\- Tu aurais dû appeler quelqu'un, me reprocha-t-il. On est là pour ça, termina t'il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

J'étais vexée.

\- Je contrôlais parfaitement la situation, dis-je, d'un ton buté.

\- Tu avais surtout l'air de quelqu'un qui allait passer la nuit parterre, rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Répliquai je, en perdant de mon sang froid.

Il soupira et s'humecta les lèvres, il semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Tu sais, parfois, il faut laisser les gens approcher, cela peut en valoir la peine.

J'eus un reniflement dédaigneux, je savais pertinemment que l'on ne parlait plus de ma pseudo chute.

\- Ça n'en vaut jamais la peine docteur Cullen, dis-je de façon sentencieuse.

Et je le pensais sincèrement. Faire entrer quelqu'un, c'était accepter qu'un jour, il s'en aille, autant s'en épargner la peine et ne laisser entrer personne. Une petite voix me souffla qu'il fut certainement déjà trop tard en ce qui concernait Alice, Jasper et Emmett. Mais je l'ignorai. Non, il n'était pas trop tard, je pouvais encore m'éloigner d'eux, après tout, ils ne savaient rien de moi, ils ne savaient pas qui j'étais, il ne voyait que mon ombre… N'est-ce pas ?

Je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis soupirer. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir sa silhouette immobile, étais-je vraiment en train de recevoir des conseils relationnels d'un vampire qui malgré le fait qu'il travaillait dans un hôpital était totalement inaccessible justement à cause de son statut vampirique ? Oui, il fallait croire. Une idée me traversa l'esprit - Miracle - et si je lui disais que je savais ? Bah, il te prendrait pour une timbrée et te ferait interné, me souffla une petite voix pragmatique. Non, j'avais raison, je le sentais. Donc peut-être qu'il prendrait la fuite de peur que je ne dévoile son secret… Ou il saurait pertinemment que je passerai pour une tarée si j'essayais et du coup il en aurait sois rien à foutre sois je servirais de casse-dalle de minuit… Hum… Prendrais-je le risque ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, relevai la tête et… Remarquai la soudaine proximité du dis Docteur Cullen. Il me tapota l'épaule de façon… Affectueuse ? La surprise émoussa mes réflexes, sa main était déjà partie avant que je ne puisse esquisser un geste pour la repousser.

\- Tu devrais dormir maintenant, dit-il avec douceur. A propos, continua-t-il en arrivant vers la porte, tu peux m'appeler Carlisle.

Il me lança un dernier sourire paternaliste et quitta la pièce.

L'horloge indiquait treize heures trente. Gloria et Rick aka les parents de Tess étaient là depuis une demi-heure déjà. Je devais bien avouer que leurs présences me surprenaient. Mais malgré leurs façades bienveillantes, il était évident que leur visite n'avait rien d'une visite de courtoisie. Agacée, je décidai de couper court à leurs simagrées et d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Et si on passait maintenant au véritable motif de votre visite, non pas que je doute que ma santé vous préoccupe, assénais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais disons que l'on sait tous ici que c'est loin de faire partie de vos priorités ! Dis-je avec un ton sarcastique.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une fraction de seconde. Leurs visages exprimaient un léger soulagement, venir ici était aussi pénible pour eux que pour moi. Finalement, ce fut Rick qui prit la parole, Gloria, elle, prit son téléphone et sortie de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Cette femme était toujours aussi délicate. Rick toussota avant de prendre la parole.

\- Vois-tu, Tess nous a informés des différents que vous avez eus.

Ah, oui. Il est vrai que je l'avais menacée façon psychopathe lors de notre dernière altercation. Pas que je sois capable d'exécuter mes menaces, non ce n'était absolument pas mon genre, pour qui me prenez-vous ?

\- Nous en avons discuté avec Gloria et… J'espère que tu comprendras notre choix. Nous en avons parlé avec Gabrielle tu peux donc retourner en France bien qu'elle préfère que tu trouves une solution pour rester ici, mais naturellement, cela ne sera pas chez nous, dit-il avec sa voix calme et ferme.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur mes lèvres. Naturellement, ma « mère » ne voulait pas de moi dans ses pattes, je ne m'en plaignais pas bien sûr. Gabrielle ne s'entendait avec personne, pas même son mari sauf sur les questions d'argents, la seule chose qui comptait était l'ascension sociale. L'adoption n'avait été qu'un outil à sa propre gloire. Mais bon, encore une fois son désintérêt envers ma personne servait les miens. Je pourrais donc rester à Forks -qui aurait cru que je pourrais vouloir rester ici- et en plus gagner en liberté. Je mis fin rapidement à la conversation et congédiai Rick.

Comme promis, Esme vint me rendre visite à peine une demi-heure après le départ des Foster. Depuis le tout début, je ne mettais jamais sentis très à l'aise en sa présence, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire, cette femme était surement la personne la plus douce et gentille que je n'avais jamais connu. Cependant, j'étais tout de même mal à l'aise. Sans parler du fait que je savais son secret, leur secret. Cela ne m'aidait pas vraiment, il fallait bien l'avouer. Malgré tout, sa compagnie n'était pas totalement désagréable.

J'avais pris ma décision. Enfin, peut-être… Esme m'avait annoncé que Jasper passerait me voir en fin d'après-midi pour m'apporter les cours que j'avais pu manquer et j'en profiterai pour lui dire que j'avais découvert leur petit secret. Si j'en avais le courage… Après tout, Jasper était Jasper, il ne me ferait jamais de mal. C'était là la seule certitude que j'avais. Un bruit de porte interrompit mes pensées, une infirmière venait de pénétrer dans mon antre. Génial, encore la nana désagréable de l'autre fois. Elle me lança un « bonjour » sec, fusilla du regard Esme, me donna un antidouleur et tourna les talons. Ok… Je n'avais pas trop compris pourquoi, mais ce qui l'y avait de certain était que cette nana me tapait ouvertement sur le système et que vu mon état interne actuel, ça allait très mal se passer. Non mais c'était quoi cette façon de snober Esme !

\- Beaucoup sont se comporte comme ça avec moi, me dit Esme, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Je fronçai les sourcils tout en essayant d'ignorer mon malaise. Esme répondit à ma question avant même que je puisse la formuler.

\- La jalousie peut faire ressortir nos pires cotés !

Haaa ! Jalouse d'Esme… A cause de Carlisle ? Mais c'était complètement débile ! Comme si elles pouvaient faire le poids face à Esme ! Un sourire naquit sur mon visage… Je saurais bien exploiter cela à mon avantage… L'infirmière casse bonbon n'avait qu'à bien se tenir… Je devais avouer que je retenais avec grand-peine mon rire de psychopathe.

Étrangement, le temps était passé à une vitesse impressionnante. Je m'en rendu compte à mes dépens lorsque Jasper pénétra dans ma chambre. Bon comment dire que la pression, à ce moment-là, montait « légèrement ». A tel point que j'étais actuellement en train de ronger ma chemise d'hôpital. Esme se leva et prit Jasper dans ses bras. Ses lèvres semblèrent bouger, mais le mouvement fut trop rapide pour que je puisse en être certaine. Ils avaient parlé, j'en étais certaine ! Esme acquiesça et se retourna vers moi pour me saluer. Elle quitta la pièce en lançant un regard indéchiffrable à Jasper.

La tension était palpable, Jasper ne semblait toujours pas au meilleur de sa forme et son humeur un peu morose n'aidait pas à calmer ma tension, pas plus que la conversation sur la météo que nous tenions actuellement.

\- Jazz ? L'appelais-je avec une petite voix.

\- Ecoute, commença-t-il, certaines circonstances font que l'on va surement devoir quitter la région et je pense qu'au final se serait mieux pour tout le monde… commença-t-il, sans me regarder dans les yeux.

Certaines circonstances ? Mieux pour tout le monde ? Mais de quoi parlait… Est-ce qu'il fait référence à leurs… Conditions ? Après tout, ils ne fréquentaient personne, le docteur Cullen semblait tout aussi inaccessible que ses enfants et cela devait être le cas pour Esme aussi. Avec tout le monde… Sauf moi. Ils craignaient pour leurs secrets. Mieux pour tout le monde ? Pas pour tout le monde, si ils partaient, je… Je quoi ? Après tout, je n'étais pas censée en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire d'eux non ? Je me l'étais interdit. Eux aussi visiblement.

Je devrais donc me taire. Ne pas leurs dire que je savais. Oui, c'était le bon choix à faire. Ils partiront, loin. Ils m'enverront un ou deux messages, peut être un e-mail aussi et après ils cesseront toutes communications avec moi, comme une personne que l'on a perdu de vue, de façon naturelle, sans vague. Et moi, je ferais comme avant eux. J'oublierais quel jour on est, après tout, ils se ressembleront tous à nouveau. Je prendrais une grande respiration et ferais une longue apnée, ça aidera à anesthésier mon cœur et peut être que je replongerais dans le Néant, oui, je retrouverais mon vieil ami. Comme ça, je serais de nouveau à moitié morte, assez proche de l'état d'Altair pour me sentir proche de lui mais toujours trop vivante pour me punir de l'avoir perdu. En serais-je capable ? Je n'étais pas totalement heureuse et je ne pourrais certainement jamais l'être mais, avec eux je me sentais vivante… Je souris face à l'ironie de ce propos… Les personnes qui me font me sentir le plus vivante sont techniquement mortes… Peut-être qu'en les laissant partir comme ça, ils auraient la conscience tranquille, peut-être que je leurs manquerais un peu mais, qu'ils pourraient se rassurer en se disant que c'était pour mon bien, que si j'avais su j'aurais été en danger…

Comme avant eux ? Anesthésier mon cœur ? Je les avais laissé approcher… Une pensée totalement égoïste me traversa l'esprit. Et si… Et si je lui disais, là maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ? Partiraient-ils quand même ? Ou bien resteraient ils ? Il était de toute façon plus probable qu'ils restent si je leur disais que si je ne le faisais pas. Quand on a rien à perdre, on a tout à gagner. Je choisissais donc la vie. Au diable les conséquences.

Je levais les yeux sur Jasper. Je ne savais pas combien de temps avait duré ma réflexion, mais dans tous les cas, mon manque de réaction n'était pas passé inaperçu. Ils semblaient attendre une réaction… N'importe laquelle car mon silence, vu mon mode psychopathe de la dernière fois, semblait l'inquiéter. Bon, j'annonce comment à quelqu'un que je sais qu'il est un vampire ? Pas facile… Bon, on va essayer ça, je soupirai de désespoir et me lançai.

\- C'est trop tard Jazz… Dis-je d'une voix que je voulais assurer.

\- Trop tard pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il, il prononça sa question en détachant les mots les uns des autres.

\- Pour m'empêcher de comprendre… Je… J'ai découvert votre secret… Vous êtes des vampires… C'est trop tard, terminais-je d'une voix déterminé.

Jasper se statufia. Littéralement. Perturbant.

\- Ecoute, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Ha la crise cardiaque ! En effet, il s'était remis à parler tellement brusquement que j'avais failli en faire une. Il était immobile et brusquement, il ne l'était plus. Bon dit comme ça, ce n'est pas très convaincant. Quand je me remis enfin de mes émotions, je repassai en boucle la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, je fis donc LE regard qui voulait dire : « t'es vraiment en train de jouer avec moi ? Sérieusement ? Hein ? ».

\- C'était pour la forme ! se justifia t'il. De toute façon, je m'attendais non, j'espérais une forte protestation de ta part afin que cela m'aide à convaincre les autres, annonça-il en haussant les épaules. Bon je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies deviné, concernant ce sujet, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction d'ailleurs…

\- Quoi ma réaction ? demandais-je du tac au tac, un sourcil haussé.

\- Eh bien, je peux affirmer que tu n'as pas peur de moi ou des autres, donc…

\- Je n'ai aucun instinct de survie, dis-je en me rappelant la réaction des gens autours des Cullen. Enfin, en même temps, pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ? le coupais-je perplexe. J'ai confiance en toi Jazz, je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal !Lui dis-je avec sincérité.

Il me lança un regard indéchiffrable. Puis me fît un léger sourire.

\- Merci… Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, dit-il avec sa voix calme habituel.

Je répondis à son sourire. Je ne savais pas à quel point mes mots l'avait touché mais la séquence était devenu très sentimental d'un coup et ce au point de me mettre mal à l'aise. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, en effet une vague de calme familière m'envahit. Je souris.

\- C'est toi qui fait ça hein ? demandais-je en m'affalant sur le lit.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

\- Et moi qui pensais que j'avais encore au moins ça pour te surprendre ! dit-il avec un ton rieur.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il y a pleins de truc qui peuvent encore me surprendre ! dis-je en riant.

\- Par exemple si tu savais de quoi j'ai l'air au soleil, commença-t-il avec une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse.

\- Tu as l'air d'une boule à facette ! m'exclamais-je.

Je l'entendis grogner. Pour toute réaction, j'éclatai de rire. Il reprit son sérieux plus rapidement que moi.

\- Nous sommes dangereux Elara, me dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Certaine… Circonstances font que tu es moins en danger en notre présence que n'importe quel autre humain, mais le risque est toujours présent…

Nous discutâmes pendant un long moment de la façon dont j'avais compris, de leurs capacités, leurs façons de vivre, de se nourrir et également des Volturi. Le monde des vampires est bien différent de toutes les conjectures que j'avais pu esquisser dans mon for imaginaire. J'avais découvert leurs secrets et si les Volturi l'apprenaient, je devrais mourir. Cependant, je ne pus que remarquer qu'il évitait de parler de la raison pour laquelle je serais moins en danger que les autres humains en leurs présences, beaucoup de mes questions trouvaient réponse, je n'insistai donc pas.

\- Et toi ? Demandais-je. Quelle est ton histoire ?

Il me fixa quelques secondes.

\- Je te l'a raconterais un jour, me dit-il. Esme vient me chercher, j'ai toujours quelques difficultés avec les hôpitaux… Carlisle te laissera sortir à partir de demain après-midi et Alice viendra te chercher.

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes.

\- Demain, tu es convié chez les Cullen, m'annonça-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Ha. Entre Grognon et Rosalie, ça allait être joyeux comme pas possible.

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**


	8. Une partie de moi

Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens à sincèrement m'excuser pour cette longue attente, la fac m'a littéralement submergé !

Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre assez long et pleins de révélations !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à toutes les personnes qui nous ont rejoint

Bonne lecture mes patacitrouilles !

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que j'étais nerveuse. Toute cette histoire de vampire me rendait folle. C'était de la pure folie. Mais, pourtant, dans mon esprit, et ce contre toute attente, tous me paraissaient parfaitement logique. Je me sentais dingue d'accepter ça aussi facilement. De plus, confronter Jasper avait déjà été une épreuve, mais maintenant que tous me savaient au courant, se serait surement eux qui me confronteraient afin d'être certains de mon silence. Bon, après ce n'était pas comme si j'avais qui que ce soit à qui raconter cette histoire, mais bon. Je n'y échapperais pas… Mais eux non plus, j'ai encore quelques questions et je vous garantis que j'aurais des réponses !

Il faudra que je remplace ma Van-Van. Je soupirai. Cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère. Putain de gravier.

Je soupirai à nouveau avant de saisir les vêtements qu'Esme m'avait apportés d'un geste las. Je clignai plusieurs fois les yeux de façon hébétée. Ses fringues m'appartenaient. Bon… Il faut croire que les vampires n'ont pas trop de problèmes – ni de scrupules- à rentrer chez les gens… Et à fouiller dans leurs vêtements. Une moue dubitative se dessina sur mon visage. Etais-je à ça près ? Evidemment que non.

Mon habillage fut plutôt périlleux. Pour rappel, j'ai une clavicule pétée et une méga brûlure sur la jambe, vous voyez le tableau ? Heureusement pour moi, Esme m'avait choisis des vêtements confortables et qui ne sert pas trop.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir de m'habiller qu'une lilliputienne en pleine crise d'hyperactivité fit irruption dans ma chambre.

\- C'est vraiment génial que tu sois en courant ! S'exclama-t-elle. On n'aurait vraiment pas pu partir de toute façon, je te vois comme ma sœur et Emmett et Jazz aussi donc la question était réglée !

Comme à son habitude, Alice se laissait encore emporter, quoi qu'elle semble tout de même faire un effort quant à la rapidité avec laquelle elle parlait.

Jasper POV

L'après-midi était à présent bien entamé, mon Alice avait emmené Elara à la maison il y a déjà quelques heures. Par chance, j'avais réussi à convaincre Rose et Edward de laisser notre invitée en paix, enfin Rose était donc partie voir les Denali et Edward avait intérêt à bien se comporter. Elara avait d'ailleurs semblé surprise de l'accueil reçu. Je crois qu'elle s'attendait davantage à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme plutôt que d'être entrainé dans une partie « sanglante » de Mario Kart avec Emmett. Je souris. Elle semblait aller mieux. Pour l'instant. Mais, je n'étais pas naïf, je savais pertinemment ses humeurs changeantes, je devais par conséquent rester attentif.

Emmett, Alice et Elara étaient assis sur le canapé. Emmett était persuadé qu'il pouvait manger plus de cheeseburger qu'Elara avant de vomir. Naturellement, celle-ci fut d'abord partante pour tenter l'expérience avant de sagement demander à Alice si elle pouvait voir le dénouement de cette expérimentation.

A vrai dire, j'en voulais un peu à Elara. Après la conversation que nous avions eu la veille, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me parle davantage, au moins au sujet de ce fameux Altaïr, au moins pour calmer notre inquiétude, car je voyais bien que cela préoccupait Alice, et même Emmett qui pourtant n'est pas la personne la plus délicate et observatrice qui soit est lui aussi fou d'inquiétude. Car si nous avions un gros secret, Elara, elle, semblait en avoir également plusieurs autres.

Mon attention dériva un instant sur Carlisle et Esme. Ils semblaient tout deux préoccupés et lançaient parfois quelques regards inquiets en direction de la jeune fille.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je, trop rapidement et trop bas afin qu'Elara n'entende pas.

\- J'ai entendu que les Foster l'avaient mis à la porte, répondit-elle de la même façon, inquiète.

Je soupirai. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle repartait en France ? Notre conversation avait attiré l'attention d'Alice et d'Emmett. A défaut de me parler du garçon, elle aurait au moins pu me parler de ça. Au moins, cette conversation-là ne pouvait être évitée.

\- Elara, l'appelais-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle leva la tête dans ma direction et me fit un léger sourire. Elle dut percevoir le changement de température dans la pièce, car elle devint un peu nerveuse, voir méfiante.

\- Ou est-ce que tu vas aller ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ou est-ce que tu veux que j'aille ? répondit elle, en haussant un sourcil.

Jouait-elle avec mes nerfs ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, si elle devait retourner en France, elle me le dirait n'est-ce pas ? Elle me devait bien ça.

\- Ton oncle et ta tante t'ont mis dehors ! M'exclamais-je. Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ils auraient pu te ménager un peu après ton accident ! Ha et je veux savoir si ça signifie ton retour en France ou…

Je m'interrompis. Elle avait 17 ans. Quelles étaient ses autres possibilités au juste ? Rester chez nous ? Quels parents toléreraient que leurs filles aillent vivre chez de parfaits inconnus ?

\- Jazz ! L'entendis-je m'appeler.

Je sortis brutalement de mes pensées. Tous m'observaient de façon étrange après mon accès d'anxiété. Elara m'observait, un sourire amusée sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle au juste ?

\- Je dois avouer que tu me surprends, commença-t-elle, son sourire moqueur s'élargissant. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un côté papa poule aussi prononcé ! déclara-t-elle en ricanant.

Son rire fut accompagné par une flopée d'autres, même Edward nous honora de l'un de ses sourires tordu. Emmett quand à lui se mit à caqueter tel un poulet. Je me sentis un peu honteux, ce comportement n'était pas vraiment habituel pour moi.

\- Demain, je signe un contrat de location et j'emménage dans un deux pièces meublé au centre-ville de Forks.

Elle avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix douce, ma sollicitude semblait la toucher autant qu'elle la gênait, d'où le besoin de détourner l'attention.

\- Et puis, dit-elle en retrouvant un ton badin, cette ville est bien trop intéressante pour que je m'en aille, termina-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil appuyé.

Je fus tout de même grandement soulagé. Elle restait. Je soupirais de soulagement. Je sentis une grande partie de la tension accumulée dans la pièce s'évaporer. Emmett exprimait sa joie en mettant de grandes tapes dans le dos d'Elara pendant qu'Alice prévoyait toute sorte d'activité en parlant tellement vite que je doutais qu'Elara puisse la comprendre. Quant à Carlisle, il embrassa la joue de sa femme et celle-ci lui lança un regard soulagé. Edward, lui n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière même si l'on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il n'était pas ravi pour autant.

\- Et pour ce soir ? Finit par demander Carlisle, devant son manque de réponse, il reprit. Tu as dit que tu emménageais demain, as-tu un endroit où aller ce soir ?

La réponse était non, bien qu'Elara n'eut encore rien prononcé.

\- Tu es la bienvenue ici Elara ! dit Esme avec chaleur. Alice peut récupérer un rechange chez toi et tu n'as qu'à prendre sa chambre ou celle d'Edward !

Tout était réglé donc ! Qu'est-ce que… Lorsque je jaugeais l'esprit d'Elara j'y trouvais de la gêne et… De la fierté mal placée. Irrécupérable.

Je me déplaçais de toute ma vitesse afin de me trouver à côté d'elle et lui assénai une tape derrière la tête.

\- N'essais même pas de refuser, dis-je d'un ton sévère.

\- Ok, ça va, je reste ! Capitula-t-elle en se frottant le crane. Mais préviens la prochaine fois que tu bouges comme ça !

Peu de temps après ça, Elara et moi-même partîmes marcher un peu. Emmett ayant pris parti de d'apparaître à vitesse vampirique devant elle à chaque occasion dans l'espoir de la surprendre. Dans l'espoir, j'ai dit, car il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas très impressionnable. Cependant, ce dernier devenant agaçant, j'eus peur qu'Elara se risque à frapper un vampire, par conséquent, il m'a semblé sage de sortir prendre un peu l'air. Enfin, j'ai dit que l'on marchait ? Rectification, je marchais et elle claudiquait, elle est beaucoup trop fière pour accepter mon aide.

Nous marchions en silence depuis plus d'une dizaine de minute maintenant. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, non, c'était le genre de silence apaisant qu'il y avait entre nous depuis notre première rencontre. Aucun de nous n'avait le besoin de le meubler. Elara finit par s'arrêter et s'assit au pied d'un pin, je m'assis à côté d'elle.

\- Je serais morte dans l'accident si tu n'étais pas intervenu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle sans me regarder, en déchiquetant méticuleusement une feuille d'érable.

Je ne le savais pas au moment des faits, Alice ne m'a révélé le contenu de sa vision que bien après l'accident et seulement parce que j'avais insisté. Oui, elle aurait dû mourir. Mais l'aurions-nous seulement permis ?

\- Oui, finis-je par répondre. Alice a eu une vision, elle a voulu courir à ton secours elle-même, mais…

\- Mais Edward l'en a empêché, me coupa-t-elle. Emmett a gaffé, dit-elle en me lançant un coup d'œil.

Elle semblait simplement pensive.

\- Et bien merci d'avoir réussi, je suppose, dit-elle, gênée, en me souriant d'un air incertain.

Je lui souris et le silence réapparut. Aussi apaisant que d'habitude tout d'abord, puis tendu. Elara était tendue. Je sentais son hésitation, sa peine puis sa résignation.

\- C'est… Non… C'était mon frère, déclara-t-elle.

Sa souffrance était palpable. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

\- Altair… On est… Jumeaux, on était jumeaux, se corrigea-t-elle dans la précipitation. Il… Il s'est suicidé il y a quelques mois maintenant.

Alors c'était ça. Un poids se posa sur ma poitrine. Elara souffrait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle… J'utilisai mon don afin d'apaiser un peu son fardeau. Aucune parole ne saurait la réconforter et je ne voulais pas lui infliger des banalités. Je comprenais, après tout. Au bout de quelques secondes, Elara vint poser sa tête contre mon épaule de marbre.

\- C'est étrange, dit-elle d'un ton pensif, le regard perdu au loin.

Je la vis ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche, elle semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Ses derniers mois, je me sentais comme si j'étais déjà morte, comme si mon esprit s'était endormi pour ne jamais se réveiller… J'avais quelques réminiscences par moment bien sûr, mais je pouvais facilement les étouffer, je voulais les étouffer.

Elle se tut, cherchant une nouvelle fois ses mots.

\- Et maintenant, j'ai mal, je souffre comme je n'ai jamais souffert de toute ma vie. Et pourtant, je crois qu'ils nous aient déjà arrivé un certain nombre de choses dont peu de personnes sont capables de se remettre à Altair et moi.

Nouveau silence.

\- Et pourtant, je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse, toute cette souffrance. Car depuis que tout s'est réveillé, mon esprit, mes émotions, ma volonté… Depuis que tous cela a réapparu, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivante…

Et soudainement, elle rit.

\- C'est tellement ironique d'ailleurs, dit-elle une fois calmée. C'est tellement ironique que les personnes qui me font sentir vivante sont techniquement mortes, finit-elle en me lançant un sourire moqueur.

Touché par ses mots, je ris avec elle.

Elara POV :

Allongée sur le canapé d'Edward, je me fis une petite rétrospective de ma journée. Moi qui m'attendais à une confrontation, je ne pouvais être plus éloigné de la vérité que ça. J'ai passé ma journée à jouer à Mario Kart avec Alice, Emmett et parfois même Jasper. Le seul moment réellement gênant fût quand Jasper a cru que j'allais rentrer en France ! Pour faire quoi hein ? Le seul bémol fut que je ne puis poser aucune question.

Il y avait également la conversation que j'avais eue avec lui. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser. J'avais presque tout dit. J'aurais peut-être pu tout dire qui sait. Il aurait surement compris. Mais endoctriné par mes vieilles habitudes, je n'ai pas tout dit, je n'ai techniquement rien caché, pas comme à Altair… J'ai juste omis certains détails. J'ai toujours été bonne pour ça. Non, je devais être bonne pour ça. Omettre. Altair n'était pas comme moi, lui, il disait tout, il me parlait, j'étais sa grande sœur, j'étais là pour ça.

C'était comme ça que je me sentais avec Jazz, Emmett et Alice. Un peu comme lorsque j'étais avec Altair, en différent bien sûr. Je ne puis qu'éprouver de la culpabilité face à cet état de fait. Je ne remplaçais pas mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il y avait Edward… Je ne savais pas vraiment dans quel panier le mettre celui-là. Il aurait voulu me laisser mourir. Il aurait préféré que ma vie s'arrête plutôt que je sois ici. La violence de cette assertion me fit… Me fit quoi ? Il ne m'aime pas et je ne l'aime pas non plus, que dire d'autre ? Que malgré le fait que je ne l'aime pas, je ne le laisserais pas mourir si je pouvais y faire quelque chose. Au fond, ça me blessait.

Ce fut avec ses pensées - accompagné d'une prière pour que Grognon ne soit pas branché sur Elara FM – que je finis par m'endormir.

Emmett et moi avons passé la matinée à glandé sur le canapé. Jasper a bien essayé de nous faire bouger, mais de toute évidence, il a lamentablement échoué. Cependant, il nous a promis une vengeance sanglante si nous n'étions pas prêts lorsqu'il aurait fini de chasser, nous avons ri. Carlisle est de garde et Esme est allé travailler sur une maison qu'elle décore à Philadelphie. Quant à Alice, elle est partie rejoindre Rosalie chez d'autres vampires, dans le nord.

\- On bouge ou pas du coup ? Me demanda Emmett, atone.

\- La flemme ! Dis-je en baillant.

Une heure plus tard Jazz revint. Et nous n'avions pas bougé. C'est pourquoi, d'une façon très mystérieuse, Emmett s'envola dehors en passant par la baie vitrée (ouverte bien sûr) et atterrit contre un arbre dans un craquement sinistre. Délicat. Mais je continuai de fixer la télé avec un air apathique. C'est à ce moment qu'il se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec un air interdit.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me faire quoi que ce soit dans la mesure où je suis déjà en charpie, dis-je d'une voix placide.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. J'entendis Emmett éclater de rire plus loin. Et… Hé ! Je… Je… J'aime moyen. J'étais sur le canapé… Et maintenant, je suis dans les bras de Jasper… Dans la chambre de Grognon, et entre les deux, il y a eu une sensation de malaise, du flou et une légère nausée. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Habille-toi, me dit-il en me posant parterre, tu vas être en retard à l'agence immobilière, énonça-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Je soupirai. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il était plusieurs dans sa tête, une personnalité juste pour Alice et dont il me fait profiter par moment et une autre pour jouer les dictateurs un peu froids et distants. Il n'a vraiment pas des capacités sociales très développées ! Je suis sérieusement en train de reprocher ça à quelqu'un ? Moi ?

\- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu, dit-il doucement.

Il disparut avant que je ne puisse réagir. Et après, c'est moi qui ai des secrets, hein ?

J'avais signé mon contrat de location sans aucun souci et avec les garçons, nous venions de finir de monter les derniers cartons au deuxième étage du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait maintenant mon appartement. Enfin quand je dis nous, je dis eux, je les ai exploitées sans vergogne. Après tout, ils possèdent une super force et je suis momentanément handicapé, pourquoi se priver ?

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour déballer tes affaires ? Me demanda Emmett.

\- Non, répondis-je, je n'ai pas grand-chose donc je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller ! Mais merci dans tous les cas !

\- Ce fut un honneur, déclama Emmett avec un air grandiloquent.

\- Et à part ça, il a fallu que Jasper te tire hors de la voiture pour que tu files un coup de main ! Me moquais-je.

Pour toute réponse, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, je le laissai faire, le plus gros risque étant que je finisse coiffée bien sûr. Peu après les garçons m'annoncèrent qu'ils devaient partir.

C'est étrange, pensai-je tout en rangeant mes livres, avant, je considérais qu'être seule, c'était Altaïr et moi. Du coup, naïvement, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les personnes qui se plaignaient de leur solitude. Avant, nous vivions seuls à deux dans un appartement, maintenant, je vis seule tout court dans un appartement. Son absence me pesait, je ne l'avais jamais envisagé de cette façon. Je soupirai, le silence était brutalement devenu trop oppressant.

Non. Ce n'était pas le silence, c'était quelque chose d'autres… Cela ressemblait à l'impression que j'avais avec les Cullen, mais en différent. Je ne comprenais pas d'où me venait cette réflexion, mais l'ayant à présent formulé à haute voix, cela me parut vrai. Mon instinct m'avait poussé à prêter davantage attention aux Cullen et à force de les fréquenter, cette sensation était devenue familière, je m'y étais habituée. L'un deux est-il dans les parages ? « Non » répondis mon instinct, « Bouge ! » Hurla-t-il par la suite. À peine, m'étais-je jetée sur un côté qu'un homme apparu à l'endroit où je me tenais un peu plus tôt. Il avait les cheveux foncés et bouclés, il ressemblait à un dieu de l'antiquité. Et il était surtout indubitablement un vampire

\- Excellent réflexe ! S'exclama-t-il en applaudissant. La question est la suivante : es-tu capable de recommencer ? Demanda-t-il candidement son sourire s'élargissant.


	9. Indétectable

_\- Excellent réflexe ! S'exclama-t-il en applaudissant. La question est la suivante : es-tu capable de recommencer ? Demanda-t-il candidement son sourire s'élargissant._

Excellente question en effet ! Je n'étais même pas sûr de comprendre comment j'avais esquivé la première fois alors recommencé, n'en parlons même pas.

À peine j'eus terminé de formuler cette pensée que le bellâtre psychopathe me saisit par le col de mon t-shirt et m'envoya valser à travers la pièce. La violence de la chute me coupa la respiration et mon sang se mit à battre contre mes tempes de façon assourdissante. Malgré tout, j'entendis clairement la phrase prononcé par la voix enchanteresse du vampire.

\- Il faut croire que j'ai déjà cassé mon jouet, dit-il avec un air boudeur. Vous deux, emmenez là ! Nous consommerons ailleurs, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui trahissait son impatience.

Ma vision était déjà constellée de taches noires lorsqu'au prix d'un ultime effort, j'arrivai enfin à faire rentrer de l'air dans mes poumons. Le bellâtre avait disparu. À sa place, deux autres vampires, un homme et une femme. Celui-ci soupira.

\- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi on se coltine le sale boulot de Reperio ? dit-il en s'approchant de moi d'un pas lourd.

\- Arrête de te plaindre ! Plus vite on se sera occupé de ça, plus vite nous n'aurons plus à écouter ses ordres ! Et si ça marche… Peux-tu imaginer ce que cela représente ?s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton hystérique.

La vampire arriva à ma hauteur et se saisit de mon bras et me força à me mettre sur mes pieds, chose qui, étonnement, fût peu laborieuse, vu mon état. Elle s'approcha davantage de moi dans le but de me porter, mais je fus brutalement projetée en arrière ou j'atterris une fois encore de façon abrupte. Mes yeux n'arrivaient simplement pas à suivre la scène qui se jouait devant moi, cependant le bruit qui en résultait témoignait de la violence de l'altercation. Il y avait de la casse d'abord, le plus reconnaissable, du bois, du verre et d'autre matériau qui se brisent. Puis il y avait autre chose, de plus violent comme de la roche qui s'entrechoque, un bruit qui se rapproche de celui de la foudre. Puis plusieurs craquements, violents, ils me nouèrent les entrailles de par leurs promesses macabres. Tous ses bruits me vrillaient le crâne et me clouaient aux sols. Un goût métallique me serrait la gorge et la poussière présente dans l'air ne faisait qu'augmenter mon malaise, me rapprochant davantage encore de l'inconscience. Mais je devais savoir, les craquements ? Qui ? Il fallait que je sache… Je relevai ma tête dans un ultime effort… Mais l'effort finit d'obscurcir ma vision et je sombrai dans l'inconscience. Pour changer.

* * *

Ma tête était lourde. Comme le reste de mon corps. La familiarité de la situation me blasa avec une force peu commune. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore ? Avais-je chutée d'un bâtiment ? D'un arbre ? Étais-je passée à travers un sol peu solide ? Ou étais-je tombée de moto ? Naaaaan. Bien sûr que non. Non, maintenant, ce sont les vampires qui veulent me tuer. Comme si les humains n'étaient déjà pas suffisamment difficiles à gérer comme ça, il fallait bien que les vampires squattent la fiesta. Et pis, ils pourraient inviter leurs potes sorciers, néphiles et pourquoi pas Cthulhu et Raptor Jesus pendant qu'on y est ! Parce que je trouve qu'il y a un manque évident de diversité dans cette histoire !

J'interrompis rapidement mon monologue geignard et narcissique. Les Cullen était de toutes évidence venu à mon secours (d'autant plus que je suis actuellement dans la chambre de grognon) et mon sang se glaça à l'idée que l'un deux aient été blessé. Les craquements de roches résonnaient encore dans ma tête et me filèrent la chair de poule.

Je me jetai en dehors du lit avec plus de précipitation que je ne pouvais en supporter. Ma tête tourna violemment, ma vision fut constellée de tache noire et de la bile remonta dans ma gorge. Sans parler que ni mon omoplate, ni la brûlure sur ma jambe n'avait complétement cicatrisé. Joie. Après quelques longues respirations, je me levai avec davantage de précaution et rejoignis le couloir en claudiquant. Du haut des escaliers, je pouvais voir les Cullen au grand complet s'agiter autours de la grande table en chêne en parlant et s'agitant beaucoup trop vite pour que mon cerveau puisse comprendre. Ils étaient tous là, le soulagement m'envahit et je ne pus retenir un soupir. Grognon fut le premier à me remarquer et me darda d'un regard indéchiffrable. Le regard des autres membres de la famille Cullen suivit immédiatement. Et ce trop-plein d'attention me rendit mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que je portais une sorte de chemise de nuit. On va faire comme si je l'avais remarqué dès mon réveil et comme si la dernière fois que j'avais porté un vêtement de type robe/jupe/chemise de nuit ne remontait pas à mon enfance. Pas de gêne en somme.

\- Elara ! Tu devrais retourner te reposer, dit Carlisle, mettant fin à mes élucubrations.

\- Je… Non, ça va et de toute façon, je crois qu'on a pas mal de chose à voir, dis-je d'un ton déterminé en descendant les premières marches de l'escalier.

Avant même de poser mon pied sur la marche suivante, Esme se matérialisa à côté de moi et m'aida à descendre les marches suivantes. Aussi appréciable que puisse être son aide, il demeurait tout de même cette éternelle gêne entre elle et moi, ou plutôt entre moi et elle. Elle me fit m'asseoir entre elle et Alice.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Darling ? Me demanda Jasper d'un ton inquiet.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Rosalie lever les yeux au ciel et lui lancer un regard dédaigneux. Je n'avais cependant pas le cœur à m'en amuser.

\- Aussi, bien, que possible au vu de la situation, dis-je en poussant un soupir. De toute façon, je finis toujours par m'envoyer à l'hôpital d'une façon ou d'une autre alors je suppose que ça ne change pas grand-chose.

\- Elara, tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas rien, ce n'est pas un accident, ils en voulaient à ta vie et tu as parfaitement le droit d'être sous le choc, me dit Carlisle d'un ton doux.

Je serais parfaitement honnête, je dirais que ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on intente à ma vie, mais je préférais garder le silence la dessus.

\- T'inquiète pas Elara ! Ma femme et Alice ont botté le c… Aï ! Ça va ! Les fesses à ses deux enfoi… Aï ! Mais chérie ! à ses deux… Vampires, réussit il a formulé.

\- C'est vous qui êtes intervenu ? m'exclamais-je. Est-ce qu'ils sont… Mort ? Demandais-je après qu'Alice ait répondu d'un signe de tête à ma première question.

\- Oui, nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement, dit-elle en jaugeant ma réaction.

\- Tous les trois ? demandais-je.

Le silence s'abattit et les Cullen échangèrent des regards surpris entre eux.

\- Ils n'étaient que deux, intervint Rosalie. On l'aurait senti et chasser s'il y en avait eu un troisième, asséna-t-elle avec mépris.

\- Et bien, il faut croire que non, lui répondis-je d'un ton froid.

Et sans attendre de réponse, je me retournai vers Grognon qui m'autorisa à exécuter ce que j'avais en tête. Je fermai les yeux et fis défiler les événements du début d'après-midi dans ma tête. Il se figea un moment, tout en continuant de me fixer

\- Carlisle, le nom ne m'est pas inconnu... Mais je pense qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux confirmer mes doutes. Est-ce que le nom de Reperio te dit quelque chose ?

Ce fut au tour du patriarche de se figer. Et c'était quand même beaucoup plus inquiétant que Grognon, puisque à sa suite, les visages de tout le monde prirent des expressions beaucoup trop sérieuses.

\- Je ne le connais pas personnellement, cependant, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le croiser. C'est un garde Volturi, dit-il d'une voix atone.

Le mot était jeté. Les Cullen commencèrent à parler trop vite pour que je puisse suivre. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. On avait passé plusieurs heures à parler des Volturi quand j'avais découvert leur secret. Et même s'ils m'avaient paru cruels, il me semblait qu'envoyer des assassins pour une personne aussi insignifiante que je l'étais pour n'avoir commis comme crime que de connaître leur secret était étrange. Ils semblaient plutôt jouer dans la confrontation puis l'extermination plutôt que dans l'extermination tout court. D'autant plus que la vampire avait prononcé des paroles énigmatiques…

 _« Et si ça marche… Peux-tu imaginer ce que cela représente ? »_

Qu'est-ce qui était supposé marcher ? Dans tous les cas, cela me concernait, mais en quoi ? Ils avaient l'air de travailler pour leur compte, mais ça ne donnait pas la raison de leur attaque. Sans parler de la raison pour laquelle Alice et Rosalie n'ont pas repéré le troisième vampire.

\- Elara, prononça Edward avec aigreur, la provenance de l'attaque nous avaient déjà rendu suspicieux, il est vrai que cela ne ressemble pas aux Volturi et les paroles de la vampire le confirme. Autrement, Alexander dit Reperio, est un garde Volturi qui a la particularité d'être indétectable, pas d'odeurs, aucune trace, on dit même qu'il peut aller jusqu'à se rendre invisible, mais ça, c'est la légende. Quant au pourquoi toi… Et bien aucune idée.

J'étais sidéré. Bref mis à part le pouvoir casse bonbon de l'autre taré je n'avais rien appris. Mais il faut quand même noter que je n'avais jamais entendu grognon faire une phrase aussi longue sans parler du fait qu'elle m'était destiné. Et naturellement, il a lu dans mes pensées. Espèce de sale… Retiens-toi ma vieille. Bref, pour changer, j'étais dans la merde.

\- Mon appart ! m'exclamais-je, changeant complétement de sujet. Il est dans quel état ?

Alice me lança un regard penaud qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Disons que si ça peut te rassurer, tu vas rester ici le temps que l'on trouve Reperio, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

La perspective d'une vie en communauté était censée me rassurer ? Je levai un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas négociable ? Dis-je d'un ton vaincu.

\- Il en va de ta sécurité, bien sûr que ce n'est pas négociable, asséna Jasper en fronçant les sourcils

J'eus grand peine à retenir un soupir d'agonie. La conversation devint rapidement éreintante. Je dus calmer la culpabilité de Carlisle qui se sentait responsable de ma situation (vu qu'il avait demandé à des amis à lui s'ils avaient déjà entendu parler d'humain tel que moi). Maintenant, ça parlait stratégie. J'aime beaucoup Jazz, mais ce n'était pas non plus très passionnant dans la mesure où je ne pouvais pas aider. Je décidai d'aller me pieuter, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Mon humour est dévastateur.

Ha et Grognon qui lit dans mes pensées ! Cela m'insupporte d'une force ! Ha et qui je croise dans les escaliers ? Lui naturellement, mais que c'est humiliant.

\- Chtulhu et Raptor Jesus, hein ? dit-il avec un air narquois.

J'avais dit que j'étais humilié avant ? J'avais menti. Parce que maintenant, j'étais vraiment humilié ! Il me le payera.

J'étais encore gentiment en train de bouillir de rage lorsqu'Esme frappa à ma porte pour m'apporter quelques affaires de toilette. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à parler donc je me contentai de la remercier sobrement.

\- Elara… Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. On est seule, les autres sont partis chasser. Je… C'est moi qui ai changé tes vêtements tout à l'heure… Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer la cicatrice sur ton ventre… Et je voulais te dire que si tu as besoin d'en parler… N'hésite pas, ok ?

De toutes les choses dont elle pouvait avoir envie de parler, il fallait que sa tombe sur ça. Sérieusement.

\- Non, dis-je froidement.

Elle semblait peinée par ma réponse, mais peu importait, je n'en parlerai pas. Elle semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelques choses, mais je l'interrompis.

\- Bonne nuit Esme, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

On a déjà assez de choses à gérer ici sans avoir à déterrer le passé.

* * *

 **Et bien voici le fin de ce chapitre qui s'est fait beaucoup attendre, je l'admets et je m'en excuse sincèrement!**

 **J'espère qu'ils vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 **Un grand merci pour vos reviews et pour vos fav!**

 **Des bisous!**


End file.
